Christmas Healing
by 23hales
Summary: Can Christmas save a struggling marriage? Sorry, I seem to suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first story-it's Naley, of course. They are my absolute favorite couple on OTH! There will be other characters/couples, but it is primarily Naley. I was inspired by the Christmas holiday and began writing this right after Thanksgiving. It's going to be a very short story somewhere between 5-10 chapters long. I have up until the third chapter written already, but I'd like to see what you guys think before posting anymore. So, please read and review. I would really like to hear what you have to say and whether or not to continue. This chapter is pretty short-it's just a beginning chapter to get you guys started.**

Haley stared out the window looking for any sign that the Christmas holiday was actually here but found none. There was no snow on the ground. There weren't any drops of ice on the window sill. She didn't even have a single decoration in her house. Christmas is her favorite holiday, and normally, she went crazy with the decorations. She usually had three trees up and other decorum plastered all over the house as well as those beautiful icicle lights hanging on the outside of the house. But this year, she didn't have any of that. Christmas meant nothing to her this year. It was just a passing holiday that she actually couldn't wait to see end.

She snapped out of her thoughts as a mug of hot cocoa was placed down in front of her. She looked up and saw her sister smiling softly at her. "What are you thinking about, baby sis?" Quinn asked taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"Nothing." Haley answered quietly.

"The expression on your face tells me it isn't nothing." Quinn prodded.

"Just thinking about the holidays." Haley admitted quietly as Quinn nodded in understanding. "I guess, I'm just not really feeling it this year." She continued.

"Well, who would? I mean, there isn't a single decoration up. You don't even have a tree, Haley." Quinn said incredulously yet gently. She watched her sister and her heart broke as a tear strolled down Haley's cheek. This year has been so hard for her sister, and she wished she could take her pain away. "Maybe you should get back into your Christmas routine. I think it will really help you. Come on, let's put up at least one tree." She suggested.

"I just...I'm not in the mood, Quinn." Haley dismissed.

"Okay." Quinn said simply understanding not to push her sister. "Change of subject then...so, I think David is going to be getting that promotion at work."

"Really?" Haley asked as her sister nodded. "Quinn, that's great. He deserves it, and so do you." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could. She truly was happy for her, but she was just tired at the moment. "When does he find out?" She asked.

"Probably within the next few days. His company Christmas party is next Friday night, and it's supposed to be revealed before then. This would just be perfect for our family." Quinn said rubbing her slightly protruded stomach.

Haley smiled and reached over placing the palm of her hand next to Quinn's. "Speaking of, how is my precious niece?"

"She's wonderful. Of course, she's now pressing against my bladder causing me to have to pee like every freakin five minutes." Quinn answered as they both laughed. "But it's worth it."

"It is." Haley affirmed. "I can't wait to meet her. And I can't wait to see her in those adorable clothes I bought her."

"Yeah, all seventy outfits." Quinn said laughing.

"Hey, it's my job as an aunt to buy her a lot of clothes. It's one of the perks." Haley defended herself.

"Fair enough. But when you have a daughter, I get to do the same." Quinn said as Haley immediately stopped laughing. Quinn realized what she said and instantly felt horrible. "Haley, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Haley said quietly.

"No, it's not. I wasn't thinking. It's just like me to bring that up. I'm so sorry. Gosh, I'm so insensitive and..."

"Quinn, really it's okay. Don't worry about it." Haley reassured.

Quinn nodded unsurely. She couldn't believe she said that. That was the last thing that Haley needed. She was already depressed as it was, she didn't need anything more added to it. Quinn grew increasingly worried day by day. She thought by now, Haley would be okay. She didn't expect her to be over everything, but she thought she would have at least found a way to deal with everything.

There have been statistics that supposedly proved depression and suicide rates actually increase during the holidays. Quinn has never believed them considering this time of year is so magical and joyful. Her sister absolutely loves Christmas. She turns kind of into a crazy, obsessive fanatic of the holiday. This year was anything but. She didn't know what to do anymore. All she knew was how scared she was for her.

* * *

><p>Haley finished up the last of the dishes just as her front doorbell rang. Her body tensed slightly as she headed towards the foyer. Placing a hand on the doorknob, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening it up. "Hey, Nathan." She greeted.<p>

"Hey. Sorry, I'm late. He fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake him up. But I knew you'd be worried." Nathan said while holding a sleeping boy in his arms.

"You could have just called." Haley said while grabbing the bag located at Nathan's feet and stepping aside to let him enter the house.

"I'm just going to go put him down if that's okay." He asked.

"Of course." She responded. She watched as he headed through the hallway and disappeared up the stairs. Her heart still fluttered when she saw him. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to get over him. He was her first and only love. How can you just forget about that? She wondered how he did it so easily. She wondered if he ever thought about her or if he missed her at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw him walking closer to her.

"Jamie's passed out. He was pretty exhausted so he'll probably sleep through the night." Nathan said.

"Okay, thanks. So, what did you guys do today?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He returned with a small smirk.

"Basketball." She said knowingly.

"Of course. We went to Charlotte and hung out with some of the other guys on the team." He said.

"Oh, I bet he loved that." She said as he nodded in confirmation.

An awkward silence drifted into the room as Nathan and Haley both tried to avoid eye contact with one another. Haley hated this feeling-this deafening silence between them. There was a time when they could talk about anything and everything. And there was also a time when they didn't have to say a word and just sit in the silence without is being so awkward and uncomfortable. For what felt like hours flew by when Nathan finally made a motion to move. "Well, I, umm...I better get going." He said heading towards the door.

"Nathan, wait." Haley called haulting his movements. He turned back around to face her and waited for her to continue. "We haven't really decided what we're going to do about Christmas." She began as he gave her a confused look. "I mean, with Jamie. We haven't decided on an arrangement like who's going to have him or whatever." She clearified nervously.

"Oh, right. Umm, well, I haven't really thought about it." He said.

"I just...I didn't know if your family had any plans or anything. I know your mom and dad would probably love to see him, and I know you want to spend the holiday with him." She said.

"Yeah, I do. But you do, too. Maybe we can do a Christmas Eve/Christmas day kind of thing. As far as I know, dinner's at my mom's house the night before Christmas like usual." He suggested.

"Well, how about you take him on Christmas Eve then? That way, you and your family get to spend time with him. And you can relax or whatever on the twenty-fifth considering you have a game on the twenty-sixth agains..."

"Milwaukee." He finished for her as she nodded. "Since when do you follow the games?" He asked jokingly yet seriously.

"Since you made it into the NBA." She replied sheepishly as another silence fell upon them. "Anyway, does that sound okay to you?" She asked trying to ignore the tension.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He answered.

"Okay, then. Well, I guess, I'll see you next weekend when you come to pick up Jamie again." She said.

"Yup, see you next weekend," he said walking towards the door. "Bye, Hales." He said quietly before exiting the house completely.

"Bye, Nathan." She muttered sadly towards the closed door. She always hated seeing him go. She didn't know if she'd ever get over that.

**So, there's chapter one. I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer. I just needed a starter chapter for the story to set it in motion. Please tell me what you think in a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who are following this story so far. And thanks for all of the story alerts. It really means a lot to me. And a special thanks to luvnit, naleylovepirates, Chat1, JamesLover23, and alwaysandforever08 for taking the time to review. I appreciate that greatly. It helps me know if people are actually interested and want me to continue or not.**

**I would also like to say a few things about this story. I don't want to give away any information, but I just have to say that in the first chapter, I may have implied that Haley might have had a miscarriage or something like that, but I have no plans of making that true. That's not why Nathan and Haley are divorcing or anything like that. I mentioned something _like _that in the first chapter for a different reason. I just want to make that known before we go any further with this story. Like I've already mentioned, I have this whole story mapped out already.**

**And also one final thing, I added Vivian into this story. She's Haley's _sister _(I put that in quotes because apparently the acutal writers on OTH seem to have forgotten about her along with Haley's older brothers), and I always wished we could have heard more references about her or maybe seen a small cameo or something of her. Anyway, I just didn't want anyone confused.**

**Well, enough talking and more reading... :)**

Nathan groaned loudly into his pillow when he heard the loud, booming ringing of his cell phone. Taking a couple seconds to contemplate whether or not to actually pick it up, he finally gave in and answered his phone. "Hello." He greeted groggily.

"Hey, man. It's time to wake up."

"Why are you calling me so early, Clay?" Nathan asked burying his face further into the pillow.

"We need to get you ready for your game." Clay answered simply.

"I don't have another game until the nineteenth, and it's only the tenth." Nathan replied in irritation.

"Yeah, but I can't have the star player completely wasted for that game. I need to make sure you are keeping in shape and one hundred percent ready come December nineteenth. So, get up." Clay said.

"Can't we do this in like four hours from now?" Nathan suggested even though he already knew the answer to his question. He was just trying to prolong the inevitable in any way that he could.

"Nope. You know the drill. And if you start to slack off now, you'll quickly fall into that same pattern in the future. So, last time, get up. Quit trying to prolong this, because I'm hanging up the phone. And I'm standing right outside of your apartment so don't try anything else either." Clay said abruptly hanging up the phone. He was on to Nathan.

Clay has been Nathan's agent for just slightly under three years now. He watched him play all through college at Duke University and knew he was going to be the next NBA hotshot. In Nathan's final year at Duke, Clay approached him and offered to be his agent. Nathan had a lot of offers, but for some reason, he chose Clay. It was difficult at first for Clay to get him signed, because there was only one team Nathan wanted to play for. The Charlotte Bobcats. He was willing to relocate, but he had a family. A wife and a son. And he didn't want to uproot his whole family. With a lot of negotiations, a little over two years ago was when Nathan signed his first four year contract with the Charlotte Bobcats.

Nathan snapped his phone shut in frustration and laid there for a couple more minutes before finally throwing the blankets off of him and climbing out of his bed. He tiredly made his way towards the bathroom. After a quick five minute shower, he dressed and headed out of the apartment where he saw Clay leaning against the wall playing around with his IPhone. "Are you ever off of that thing?" Nathan asked in irritation considering he was still bitter at having been woken up so early.

"Dude, my life is on this phone. I need this to keep the both of us getting paid." Clay stated pushing himself away from the wall as Nathan finished locking the door to his apartment. "I've got endorsements coming out of my ass with this phone." He continued.

"Come on, let's go." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so cranky?" Clay asked trying to antogonize him just a little bit more.

"Shut up and let's go." Nathan bit out walking away leaving Clay behind him laughing.

It was about four hours later when Nathan finally returned home from his workout. He was exhausted. His whole body ached. He didn't know why, but he felt so out of shape. He knew Clay was right about needing to keep up on his working out even though he wasn't about to admit that to Clay. The guy already had a big head, and he did not need to add to it.

He threw his keys onto the counter in his kitchen and let out a sigh as he looked around his dark, depressing apartment. He really hated it here. It's not where he wanted to be, and it's not where he's supposed to be. How did he end up here? He couldn't help but ask himself silently. He should be playing with Jamie right now. He should be cuddled with Haley on the couch watching a movie-more like he would be watching ESPN while she was reading a book. He should be getting ready to eat some of Haley's food. She was such an amazing cook, and his stomach was growling just thinking about it. He could actually taste it on his tongue. He smiled at those memories. He should be at home. But at that thought, his smile vanished remembering that wasn't his home anymore.

Before letting the frustration take over him completely, he noticed his answering machine blinking on the end table next to the couch and pushed play to listen to his phone messages.

_"Hey, honey, it's mom. I need to talk to you about Christmas so if you could give me a call back as soon as you receive this message. I will talk to you later. Love you."_

Nathan deleted the message and grabbed his phone dialing his mother's phone number while finding himself something to eat and drink. His mom picked up after a couple rings. "Hey, honey." She greeted happily.

"Hey, mom. I got your message. What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about Christmas lately. I know that we usually get together on Christmas Eve, but I know how hard this year has been on our whole family. I feel like everyone's really stressed and kind of depressed this year so I was thinking that a small little vacation would be great for us all. I was thinking we could go up to our cabin in Vermont and spend Christmas there. What do you think?" Deb asked.

"Mom, that sounds great but I can't go away. Haley and I agreed that I could take Jamie on Christmas Eve, and I really want to spend the day with him." He said.

"I know you do which is why I want him to come with us, of course." She responded.

"Mom, I can't do that to Haley. She wants to spend Christmas with Jamie as well." He said.

"I know. That's why I want her to come as well." She clarified leaving Nathan slightly speechless. "Nathan? Nathan, are you still there?" She asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Mom." He stated uncomfortably.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Maybe because we are separated. Maybe because our divorce is finalized in four weeks. I don't know, take your pick." He said incredulously.

"Nathan, it's not such a big deal." She countered.

"Do you even realize what you're asking me? You're asking me to invite my very soon-to-be ex-wife to come away with me for the holidays." He retorted.

"You're making it sound like a romantic getaway where you guys are alone. It's just a family vacation with everyone and Jamie." She said.

"That's not the point, Mom." He said.

"Then what is the point? I honestly don't get why it's such a big deal. The whole family is going to be there. Jamie's going to be there. You don't even have to share a bedroom. I will even make sure you guys are on opposite sides of the cabin. You don't have to be alone for even a second for the whole duration of the trip. It's only five days. I'm sure you two can be civil and tolerate one another for five days. Do it for Jamie." She begged.

"I just don't think this is a good idea." He said quietly.

"Well, can't you at least ask her? I would really like to have the family all together for Christmas, and Haley's still technically part of the family. She'll always be part of the family despite Jamie. Please, Nathan. I know what I'm asking of you isn't fair, but it's really important to me." She pleaded gently.

"Fine, I'll ask her. Just don't get your hopes up. I don't think Haley's going to be too receptive of this idea either. When is everyone going?" He asked.

"We were going to leave on the twenty-first and stay until the twenty-sixth. I know you have your game so I figured you'd just leave a little early anyway. Does that sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Mom, just so you know, if Haley doesn't want to come, I'm leaving on the twenty-third to spend Christmas Eve with Jamie. I'm not going to take him away from her for Christmas." He said.

"That's fair." She said in understanding. "Well, you talk to Haley and let me know. Love you, sweetie." She said.

"Love you, too, Mom." He returned before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Nathan couldn't believe what his mom was asking of him. How was he supposed to ask Haley? How was he supposed to handle this himself? Things were so awkward between the two of them right now. It's true they were over their fighting stage pretty much, but that didn't mean things were great between them either. He wasn't sure how Haley was feeling and everything, but it was all still fresh for himself. It still hurt.

* * *

><p>Haley had just finished putting Jamie to bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Glancing at a nearby clock, she grew confused as to who could be here at this time of night. Heading to the front door, she swung it open shocked at who was on the other side. "Nathan? What are you doing here?" She asked.<p>

"Hey, Haley. I'm sorry it's so late, but I kind of need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Nathan asked timidly.

"Sure." She answered moving back to allow him to enter. Closing the door behind him, the two made their way into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink or anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, though." He politely declined.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked nervously. Her whole stomach was tied up in knots right now. She didn't know what to expect. He was nervous that much she could tell.

"I have to ask you something. Well, technically my mom does. I'm just the one who gets to actually do the asking. And this may be really awkward and uncomfortable. And just so you know, you can say no. Or yes. I mean, if you're worried about how I feel about it, don't be. I just don't want you to be uncomfort..."

"Nathan, you're rambling." She interrupted as he looked at her sheepishly. "Just ask me what you need to ask me." She prodded. A part of her wanted to just scream for him not to say anything further. She had a feeling that this wasn't something good.

"Sorry. Well, my mom booked the whole family a cabin in Vermont to spend Christmas together. We are leaving on the twenty-first and staying until the twenty-sixth. Well, everyone else is staying. I have my game to go to. And she wants everyone to be together, and she was wondering if..."

"You want to take Jamie with you." She interrupted once again.

"No, that's not...well, yes. Of course, I want to take Jamie with me. It's just that..."

"Nathan, I can't...I mean, that's not fair to me. And that's not fair of you to ask me to spend Christmas away from my son." She said quietly. Her eyes were watering, and she had to blink back the tears which were threatening to fall. How could he even consider asking her this? She thought.

"No, Haley. If you'd quit interrupting me and let me actually finish a damn sentence then I'd ask you everything." He said somewhat angrily. He gave her a look that dared her to say anything more. Once he knew he had her full attention once again, he continued. "As I was saying, my mom...she, umm...well, she wants you to come with us." He revealed.

"Oh." She responded dumbfounded. She was so caught off gaurd and didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Was Nathan really here right now asking her to go away with his family for Christmas? She had to be dreaming. She had to be. She pinched her arm and let out a tiny yelp.

"What the...are you okay?" He asked confused. His first instinct was to grab for her arm to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad, but he quickly realized what he was doing and yanked his arm back. _Why the heck did she just pinch herself._ He questioned. He waited for her to respond but got nothing. She was seriously just staring off into the distance while rubbing her arm. "Haley!" He yelled capturing her attention. He gave her a 'what the hell' kind of look indicating his confusion.

"Sorry, I...I'm fine. I just needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She said.

"Look, I know this is...well, I just know what you're thinking and what's going through your mind right now. I was the same way with my mom." He stated.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Nathan." She said quietly. "So, what? We go to this cabin in Vermont and act like everything is okay. We act like a family for the holiday. We act like we aren't going through a divorce. What? I mean, do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you and..."

"That's shocking." She mumbled under her breath.

Nathan stared at her angrily for just a moment before pushing away those feelings and continuing. "As I was saying-this wasn't my idea. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to cause either of us to be uncomfortable. I don't want to put us in a situation which could lead to more hurt and anger and resentment or whatever. But I do know I want to spend Christmas with Jamie and my family. My family wants to, too. And my family wants you there, as well." He said.

"Do you want me there?" She asked softly.

_Yes! I want you cuddled next to me in bed. I want to look into your eyes as we make love. I want to tell you how much I love you and hear you say it back._ Nathan wanted to scream those very words to her, but he couldn't. They've caused each other so much pain over the past two years. He couldn't go down that road. He just couldn't. "I want Jamie to have a very special Christmas with both of us." He answered instead.

Haley's heart sank a little with his answer. How could her heart break anymore? She was surprised it wasn't completely shattered by now. She wanted to push him out the door, crawl into bed and under the covers, and cry until she could cry no more. Not wanting him to see how affected she was by his answer, though, she quickly covered. "That's what I want, too." She agreed.

"So, does this mean you'll come?" He asked.

"I don't know, Nathan." She said honestly. She was so torn right now. A part of her really wanted to go. She loved his family. They were her family, too, and she would always consider them that despite the pending divorce. She wanted Jamie to spend time with them. She wanted him to have one final Christmas together as a family. But she also didn't know if she had the strength to be so close yet so far from Nathan. Everything was still so fresh for her and going away for the weekend with him would not make anything easier.

"I understand if you need to think about it. How about you let me know in a couple days?" He suggested.

"Okay. Thanks." She said in gratitude.

"Well, I'm just going to get going then, I guess." He said as the two of them walked towards the front entrance. "I'll talk to you later, Hales."

Haley really wished he would stop calling her that. It brought back so many memories. And she loved the way it rolled off his tongue. His voice was really low and husky sounding. It sent shivers down her spine. "Bye, Nathan." She said and watched silently as he walked out closing the door behind him. She stared at the door as she did everytime he left. What she wouldn't give to have him come marching back into the house and have everything negative going on between them just vanish.

Her thoughts drifted back to their conversation just seconds prior. Should she go to Vermont? Could she go to Vermont? Could she be there with Nathan? Should she be there with Nathan? Question after question invaded her mind. "I need to talk to someone." She declared rushing to grab her cell phone before quickly dialing a number.

"Well, well...if it isn't my dorkiest little sister." A voice answered.

"Vivian, I need to talk to you." Haley said seriously.

"Are you okay, Haley?" Vivian asked alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I called so late, I just...I need to talk to someone. And you're the person I usually go to talk to this kind of stuff with." Haley said settling her sister's first initial fears.

"So, this is stuff dealing with Nathan." Vivian deduced and could practically see Haley nodding her head through the phone. "Okay, little sis, what's going on? Am I going to have to go kick a little NBA ass?" She asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Haley said laughing a bit.

"Well, don't leave me out in the dark for too much longer. Dish the dirt, girly." Vivian ordered teasingly.

"Okay, so Nathan's family is spending Christmas in a cabin in Vermont. And Deb apparently asked Nathan to invite me to come along as well." Haley revealed.

"OH MY GOSH! Someone alert the media! I can't believe this! The nerve of getting an invite for a free getaway to spend Christmas with your family." Vivian mock replied.

"Vivian, this isn't a joke. I'm really freaking out about this, and I really need to hear what you have to say." Haley pouted.

"Haley, why are you freaking out? What's the big deal?" Vivian asked.

"The big deal? Hello! Nathan's going to be there. And we're getting divorced." Haley said incredulously.

"And?" Vivian questioned still not comprehending what was making her little sister freak out.

"You don't think it's going to be uncomfortable for us?" Haley asked.

"It's only uncomfortable if you guys make it that way." Vivian replied and heard Haley sigh into the phone. "Haley, maybe this is perfect for you two. Maybe this is what you both need to get through or passed everything. Maybe you guys can actually sit down like adults and talk everything out. I think you owe it to yourselves to see if something's still there which we both know there is. You and Nathan are meant to be together, and I still think you guys are going to eventually get passed it all and get back together." She continued caustiously.

"We're not getting back together, Viv." Haley countered.

"Yeah, because you're both too damn stubborn and refuse to pull your heads out of your asses." Vivian retorted.

"You make it sound so simple." Haley said.

"It's not, Hales, and I never professed that it was going to be. It's going to be hard. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt like hell. But that's what marriage is. It's not always sunny and happy. Some days are sad and rainy." Vivian stated.

"Nice metaphor." Haley jabbed jokingly.

"Look, Haley, I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but..."

"You're right, I don't!" Haley interrupted heatedly.

"Well, that's too bad. You're going to listen to me or you're welcome to go call Quinn or even Taylor perhaps." Vivian threatened before continuing. "I don't understand why you aren't fighting for your marriage." She said softly.

There was silence on both ends for a few seconds before Haley broke it. "Nathan didn't want to fight for our marriage. He didn't want to fight for me. He said he was too tired, and it wasn't worth it anymore. So, I stopped fighting. What's the point when there's nothing left anymore." She answered sadly while wiping away a fallen tear.

Vivian could tell her sister was crying, and she instantly felt horrible. She's the only one who Haley's really opened up to in the past couple of years. "I'm sorry, Hales. I shouldn't have gone there. I know how hard this is for you." She apologized.

"It's okay. Maybe one day it will be easier." Haley said hopeful. "So, moving on...what do you think I should do?" She asked.

"It's not really for me to decide. If you're being completely honest with yourself and taking all of the negative aspects out of the equation, do you want to go?" Vivian asked.

"Of course. I love Nathan's family, and I want Jamie to spend Christmas with them." Haley answered.

"Then, I think you have your answer." Vivian responded.

"I think I do." Haley agreed.

**So, that's the end! Please, please, please let me know what you guys think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I wanted to get this up for you guys yesterday, but my dang internet was down! :( But it's back up and running so here we go!**

**A couple things beforehand...this chapter includes other characters/couples. The couples are Dan/Deb, Julian/Brooke, and Lucas/Peyton. These couples won't get a lot of focus at all so don't worry about reading about them if you don't happen to ship any of them. Also, Brooke is Lucas and Nathan's sister in this story-it just fit better with the direction I am taking with this story. And all three of them are Dan/Deb's children.**

**Again, thank you for the story alerts and stuff. And a special thanks to naleylovepirates, VioletBlue31, and Chat1 for your reviews of the last chapter. Thanks for taking the time-it's greatly appreciated.**

**So, please Read and Review! :)**

Nathan gripped the steering wheel as he turned onto that all too familiar street. He drove along the block and admired all of the houses lit with different colors. It seemed as if every house was decked out for the holidays but not in cheesy ways that some people tend to do. It was simple and elegant. It screamed Christmas in a subtle yet welcoming way. Well, every house but one. His. Or his wife's to be correct. He pulled into the driveway and realized there wasn't a single decoration. There weren't any of those icicle lights Haley loved to hang. There wasn't a wreath hanging on the door. Her usual Christmas mat wasn't placed in front of the door. There was nothing. Why hadn't he noticed this before? All of the times he's been here to pick up and drop off Jamie, how had he missed that?

As he put the gear into park, he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes for a moment. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He was sitting here in his old driveway picking up his soon-to-be ex-wife and their four year old son to go away together for Christmas. Of course, his family would be there as well and it wasn't a romantic getaway, but they were still going away together.

When Haley called to tell him her answer on whether or not she and Jamie were going to come, he felt so many emotions. When he heard the word yes come out of her mouth, he felt nervous and unsure along with happy and relieved. He felt so many things and at some point, each emotion overpowered the other. His stomach has been in knots for the past week and a half. And still to this day-game day as he dubbed it-he still wasn't completely sure of what he was feeling.

Deciding it was time to get this vacation started, he pulled his keys out of the ignition, opened the car door, and climbed out before making his way up the walkway to the entrance. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited as patiently as he could for her to answer. It didn't take long when just seconds later the door swung open. "Hi." She greeted quietly.

Nathan could tell she was nervous. She was biting her lower lip, and she softly tucked some hair behind her ears. He didn't know why but that made him feel better. Knowing that she was probably struggling with her emotions just as much as he was comforted him in the fact that he wasn't alone. This was going to be hard for both of them. "Hi." He managed to return the greeting. Silence enveloped them and just as Nathan was about to break it, another voice sounded.

"Daddy!" Jamie screamed in excitment.

"Hey, Jimmy Jam." Nathan said scooping the young boy into his arms. Everything in the world seemed to be right when he held his son in his arms. It was as if all the problems between him and Haley evaporated even if for just a few seconds.

"Daddy, mommy says we're going to be flying in a big plane!" Jamie exclaimed.

"She's right! Are you excited?" Nathan asked with just as much enthusiasm.

"Uh huh!" Jamie answered.

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan and Jamie. The sight warmed her heart. She loved watching them together. They loved each other so much. That was one of the hardest parts about this divorce. Taking herself out of the equation, she felt at fault for separating them. She hated that. She hated it when Jamie would innocently ask her why his daddy wasn't living with them anymore. She hated it when he got sad every time Nathan left the house. It broke her heart. But seeing this and watching them, comforted her.

"Alright, well, how about we go get your bags and load them up into the car so we can get going?" Nathan suggested as he set the little boy back down on the ground.

"Okay." Jamie said taking off in the opposite direction once again.

"Well, someone's eager to go." Nathan said once it was just him and Haley once again.

"He certainly is. He's been talking about it nonstop since I told him what we were doing for Christmas. Every day he asked me if it's almost time to go yet." Haley said as they both laughed.

"Well, then, it looks like you made the right choice." He said.

"I guess, I did." She replied quietly as the two locked eyes. It was as if the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them in the universe. There was tension between them, but it wasn't an awkward tension. It was actually the opposite. In fact, it was sexual. Heat corced through both of their bodies as they continued to get lost in the gaze.

"Come on, let's go!" A voice exclaimed breaking them out of their reverie.

"Yeah, umm...let's just...let me just grab my bags and purse and everything." Haley stammered walking hastily towards the bags which were located right next to the door.

"Yeah, I'll, umm...let me help you with those." He offered just as frazzled as she was.

He picked up the three luggage bags as Haley picked up her purse along with her jacket. "Come on Jamie, let's get your jacket on." She said as he rushed over to where she was standing as she helped him with his jacket.

"Are you guys okay?" Jamie asked while observing the weirdness between his parents.

"Of course, sweetie." Haley answered. It were times like these that she hated how insightful her son seemed to be. "You ready to get on the big plane?" She asked hoping to deter the current tension in the room.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and headed towards the door.

Haley stood up and caught eyes with Nathan as they shared a small laugh at their son.

"Let's go!" Jamie demanded impatiently.

Nathan loaded up the bags in the back of his SUV as Haley helped fasten Jamie in the backseat. Once the three of them were situated, they headed in the direction of the airport. The drive was fast and easy as Jamie talked their ears off the whole time.

Arriving at the airport, they checked their bags in and waited to board the plane. Just like in the car, Jamie kept the conversation going. He kept talking about how excited he was to fly in the big plane as he liked to say everytime. Haley and Jamie were currently watching the planes from the window. She smiled at how big his eyes got while watching them. She loved to see him so excited considering how rough the past couple of years have been.

She turned to gain Nathan's attention and found him talking to a couple younger boys who appeared to still be in high school. She could see how in awe they were of Nathan. It was as if they were looking at their hero or something. She could'nt help but smile as Nathan signed his autograph on a piece of paper and even offered to take a picture with the both of them. Once the picture was taken, he said something to them and pointed in her and Jamie's direction. She whipped her head back towards the window in slight embarrassment for having been caught staring at him. She did notice him making his way towards them out of the corner of her eye, though.

"Hey, I think they're going to start boarding the plane soon. Since we're in first class, we should be up first." Nathan said once he arrived in front of them.

"Okay. Thanks again for the tickets, Nathan. You really didn't have to do that. I would be happy to pay you for the cost of the them." She offered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hales. Think of it as an early Christmas present." He said dismissing her offer.

_Flight 119 from New Brunswich Airport to Rutland Southern Vermont Regional Airport is now boarding._

"That's us." Nathan announced at the message. The three of them gathered up their belongings and boarded the plane with Jamie next to the window per his request then Haley next to him with Nathan right next to her. As long as the weather cooperated, the flight was only about an hour and a half long. Fifteen minutes into the flight Jamie fell fast asleep.

"I guess, he was pretty exhausted from all of the excitement." Nathan commented pointing towards him.

"Yeah, he wore himself out." Haley agreed.

"So...how have you been?" He asked softly yet apprehensively. He didn't want to fight with Haley at all on this vacation. He just wanted to relax and joy spending the holiday with his family. And if he was being completely honest, he was happy to be spending it with Haley as well.

"I've been good. You?" She responded.

"Good." He repeated.

"I, umm...I saw your game last night against Atlanta." She said.

"You watched?" He asked while getting a tingling sensation which coursed through his body.

"Well, Jamie wanted to watch it." She said not wanting him to know that she wanted to watch it just as much as Jamie did.

"Oh." He responded slightly disappointed. "I didn't play too well last night."

"What are you talking about? You played great, Nathan. You were like the only one scoring all the touchdowns and stuff."  
>She countered.<p>

"Baskets, Hales." He corrects her laughing. "Touchdowns are in football."

"Whatever." She scoffs. "Anyway, you scored like a bunch of points."

"Yeah, but I also had a lot of turnovers...sorry, mistakes." He said smirking at her and laughed when she rolled her eyes. Gosh, he missed this. He missed just talking to her about anything and everything. "I don't know, last night I just didn't play to my greatest capabilities." He continued.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I guess, my head just wasn't in it. I think I'm just really tired and ready for a vacation." He answered only somewhat honestly. He was telling her the truth, but the whole truth was that he couldn't concentrate. His mind was going into overdrive, and he couldn't stop thinking about her and this trip to Vermont. It plagued him day in and day out ever since Haley told him yes. Every possible negative aspect that could come out of this overplayed in his mind. Even Clay noticed something was bothering him and didn't let up until he told him everything. He just prayed for a smooth, relaxing time.

* * *

><p>Nathan, Haley, and Jamie made their way through the cabin. After their plane landed about forty-five minutes ago, they climbed into a waiting limo and rode the short distance. Jamie was so enthralled by the snow considering since he's been born it has only snowed about an inch within the past three years so he was amazed at the amount of snow covering the ground and trees. As soon as they stepped outside of the airport, he wanted to go play.<p>

"Hey, you guys made it!" Deb exclaimed while rushing over to them and enveloping Nathan in a hug.

"Hey, Mom." He greeted.

"Grandma!" Jamie exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and lifted him from the ground. "Do you want to go and play outside in the snow with me? Mommy and daddy says I can't until tomorrow." He said.

"Well, they're right. It's too dark and cold out right now, but tomorrow...definitely." Deb answered.

"Is everyone else already here?" Nathan asked.

"Yup. We are all waiting on the three of you." Deb replied. "Haley, it's so good to see you." She said focusing her attention on her daughter-in-law as the two women embraced in a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Deb." Haley returned the greeting.

"And look at how beautiful you are." Deb gushed as Haley's face began to turn a slight pinkish color. "Don't you think so, Nathan?" She continued slyly.

"Of course, she does." Nathan agreed quietly causing Haley to blush even more.

"Well, come on. Everyone is waiting. Just leave your bags there, and we'll get them later." Deb said ushering them through the house and into the main living room where everyone was indeed waiting.

"It's about time." Lucas joked walking over towards his brother.

"It's always nice to see you, Luke." Nathan said as the two gave one another a "manly" hug.

"What about me? Doesn't your sister get a hug as well?" The dimpled beauty mock pouted.

"Of course, Brooke. My favorite sister always gets a hug." Nathan declared throwing his arms around her.

"I'm your only sister." She laughed. "Haley! I'm so excited you're here!" She exclaimed breaking out of her embrace with Nathan and throwing her arms around the petite girl about tackling her to the ground. "I am really glad you're here. We have so much to catch up on." Brooke whispered into her ear.

"Me, too. It's good seeing you, too, Brooke Baker." Haley replied closing her eyes. It was really good seeing Brooke and Nathan's whole family again. Ever since their separation, Haley's kind of made it a point to steer clear from them. It was hard considering how extremely close she is with everyone, but she just didn't want the conversations she knew would come with talking to them. She also didn't want to put anyone in an awkward position.

The two girls broke out of their embrace just as Julian came to greet Haley along with Davis and Jude. She couldn't believe how big they've gotten. It's probably been six months since she's last seen them at their third birthday party.

"Aunti Haley!" A voice exclaimed capturing Haley's attention. She looked over to see a four year old Sawyer rushing over to her in which she immediately took her into her arms. "Hey, there, sweetie. Don't you look pretty." She said hugging the young blonde.

"Mommy says I'm her pretty princess." Sawyer stated.

"She's right. You must get that from your dad, but don't tell your mommy I said that." Haley said.

"Hey, I heard that." Another voice replied.

"Hey, Peyton." Haley greeted.

"Hi, Hales. It's so good to see you." Peyton said as the two embraced in a hug.

Nathan stood off to the side and watched Haley interracting with his family-a sight he truly missed. His mom was right. She did look beautiful. Of course, she always does, but she was practically glowing right now. He knew how much she loved and missed his family, and it was good to see her smiling again. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his father standing beside him drinking a glass of scotch. "How's it going, son?"

"As good as it can be, I guess." Nathan answered as he and Dan shared a look before both turning their attention back towards Haley and everyone else.

"I'm glad Haley could come. It's going to be nice spending Christmas with the whole family. I think this is going to be good for the two of you as well." Dan said gently trying to be careful of the touchy subject. He watched his son's reaction and only received a nod in response. He didn't push the matter. The last thing he wanted was to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" Deb exclaimed capturing everyone's attention. "It's pretty late, and I'm sure everyone's exhausted so how about we all just go to our rooms and get some rest. Dan and mine's will be down here in the main bedroom. There are five more upstairs. Lucas and Peyton, I put your stuff in the first one to the left. Julian and Brooke, yours in right next to theirs. You four have an ajoining bathroom. Nathan and Haley, you two have the two right across from them also with an ajoining bathroom. And finally, I have all of the kids set up in the game room upstairs. Okay, so let's all get some rest." She announced as everyone scurried off.

Haley smiled as she watched Jamie take off up the stairs with Sawyer, Davis, and Jude. It was nice to see him playing with his cousins. This is just what he needed for Christmas. She turned to grab her bags when she noticed Nathan already had them in his hands. "I can get those." She offered.

"It's fine. I've got them." He dismissed. "Go ahead." He said motioning towards the stairs.

They reached Haley's room first as Nathan set her suitcases down beside the bed. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." He responded walking towards the door but stopped and turned around before leaving. "So, I, umm...I guess, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so." She replied.

"Sleep tight, Hales." He whispered before vanishing from her side.

"Goodnight, Nathan." She said once he was gone.

**I know there wasn't anything too exciting in terms of Naley, but all of that comes the next chapter. And I'm sorry it wasn't so long, but it was kind of a filler chapter to get Nathan, Haley, and Jamie at the cabin, because that's when all of the fun stuff begins. ;) I'm also going to include a chapter that will probably be all flashbacks in terms of Naley's past and why they're divorcing. But I'm trying to decide if I want to do that the chapter after the next one or the one after that. I don't know yet. I probably won't know until I start writing it. LOL! Anyway, I guess, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back with another update! I've decided that the next chapter is still going to be in present day, and the following chapter is going to contain flashbacks of Naley's relationship and stuff. I'm also leaning more towards this story being ten chapters (but don't quote me on that just yet).**

**Again, thanks for all of the new story alerts for this story. It's good to know people are interested in this. I know it's kind of depressing and sad, but I will tell you I'm a hardcore Naley fan and wouldn't want to read a story with an unhappy ending. Just a little reassurance for you guys. A special thanks goes out to alwaysandforever08, Naley2333, and naleylovepirates for your reviews. I love hearing what people have to say. It gives me motivation!**

**Anyway, enough talking and onto the reading :)**

Haley awoke feeling completely rested which surprised her. She honestly thought she would be tossing and turning all throughout the night due to the current situation. She stretched her arms above her head while glancing at the clock and noticing it was well passed eleven o'clock. She hasn't slept passed eight since Jamie was born. It felt weird but rejuvinating.

Deciding it was definitely time to get up, though, she climbed out of bed and riffled through her suitcases for something to wear. She still hasn't put any of her clothes away in the drawers and decided to do so after she took a shower. Grabbing everything she needed, she headed for the bathroom. Without thinking she walked straight into the bathroom just in time to see Nathan stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry." She apologized frantically.

"It's okay." Nathan said. He definitely wasn't expecting that to happen this morning.

"No, I forgot about the whole sharing a bathroom thing. I'm so sorry." She once again apologized.

"Well, I forgot to lock the door so I guess we're both at fault." He said trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"I'm just going to, umm...I'm just going to go now." She said making her way back out of the bathroom.

"I'll be done in a couple minutes." He quickly said just as she shut the door.

Haley shut the door and leaned against it while closing her eyes. She couldn't belive she just did that. She felt so embarrassed which felt a little weird considering this was a man she's been intimate with for years. They've pretty much done anything and everything they could to each other sexually, and they always pranced around naked in front of one another without a second thought. So really, neither of them should feel so awkward. But now, everything was so different. They've been separated for over a year, and they haven't slept together in eight months.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, though. Seeing him once again made her body heat up, and all she wanted to do right now was march right back into that bathroom and have him take her against the wall or on the counter or even better in the shower. She honestly didn't think she'd ever get over wanting him in a sexual way. He definitely knew what he was doing in that department. And quite honestly, sex was never really the problem in their relationship. They were always great at sex. It was everything else that was the problem.

Wanting to get her mind off what had just happened, she began to unpack her clothes and put them away in the drawers. It really was no use, though. She couldn't stop thinking about it all. She remembered the last time they were together in an intimate way. She remembered every detail. It wasn't soft and slow. It was quick and rough. It was definitely one of those "in the heat of the moment" types of encounters. Jamie was spending the weekend with Dan and Deb and Nathan and Haley were at the house discussing-more like arguing-everything. That day was probably one of the worst fights they had ever had. They both said hurtful, uncalled for things to push one another over the edge. And it worked...just in a different kind of way. She remembered one second screaming at Nathan and in the next, his mouth was covering hers in a rough, demanding kiss. At that point there was no point turning back as things escalated from there.

Haley shook her head of those memories, because they weren't doing her any good right now. She was thankful when she heard a quiet knock from the bathroom door followed by Nathan announcing he was done. She once again gathered her stuff and headed into the bathroom making sure she locked both doors before proceeding to get into the shower.

Nathan walked into the kitchen smelling the amazing aroma and noticing his mother cooking up a storm. "Good morning, Mom." He greeted.

"Nathan! You startled me." Deb chastized while holding her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's quite okay." She responded laughing it off. "So, I have a ton of food for everyone. Help yourself." She continued pointing to the whole display. There was seriously every kind of breakfast food imaginable.

"It looks like you're feeding a small army." He joked.

"Well, we have a big family. And I know all of my babies favorites." She said.

"Babies? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are all grown up in our twenties and out of the house." He countered.

"I know." She pouted. "And married with their own children." She added.

"Yeah, there's that." He said quietly. That's not what he wanted to be reminded of right now.

"Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." She instantly apologized once her son got quiet as well as that same sad look on his face he's been showcasing for awhile now. "Is this too hard for you? I never should have asked this of the two of you. That wasn't fair." She continued starting to feel guilty for even considering this vacation.

"No, it's okay. I'm not going to lie and say it isn't hard, because it is. It's very hard. But Haley and I both knew it was going to be like that so it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. This is something Haley and I have to deal with and sort out ourselves." He reassured her.

"You know, maybe the two of you could spend an evening with just each other." She suggested.

"Mom, do you have some sort of alterior motive for this whole family vacation?" He asked noticing the sly look on her face.

"Of course not." She feigned innocence.

"Mom, listen. I know you guys love Haley, and I know you are still hoping we're going to get back together. But it's not so simple. Honestly, we are too far apart from who we used to be as individuals and as a couple. Please just don't try to push anything on us. I don't think either of us can handle that." He said softly.

"I won't." She assured. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, honey. It's going to get better." She said hoping to comfort him.

"I hope so." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

She hated seeing Nathan like this. She hated seeing Haley like this. She didn't know what went wrong in their relationship. They were so happy and in love. She knows that they are both still very much in love with one another. They were just too stubborn to actually talk and try to resolve their problems. And that actually scared her. She knew there'd be a point when they probably won't be able to turn back and fix it all, and that point was getting closer and closer day by day.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard several different voices sounding. She looked over towards the entryway to see Lucas, Julian, Peyton, and Brooke coming into the kitchen. "Good morning, my children and in-laws." She greeted chirpily.

"Good morning, Mom. It smells awfully good in here." Brooke said as she immediately began to dig into the food.

Nathan took a seat on one of the bar stools as everyone gathered around the breakfast table getting started on their food. It was only seconds later when they heard feet shuffling into the room. They all looked over and saw Haley walking in somewhat timidly.

Haley almost felt as though she were intruding on some private family moment. How was it possible to feel so out of place yet in place at the same time? For years, this family was hers. And now, she didn't really know what they were. By law, they technically were still her family. But by everything else, she didn't know. She knew they still viewed her as family, and she knew they sincerely wanted her here. But that didn't mean she still wouldn't feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hales! Grab some food and come eat with us." Brooke called out as everyone smiled warmly at her.

Haley sent a slight nod towards them before catching Nathan's gaze. She quickly adverted her eyes as thoughts from before began to plague her mind. She walked closer to the island where Nathan was sitting to see what she had to choose from. "Here you go, dear." Deb said holding a plate out towards her. "They're your favorite." She said winking at her.

Haley smiled gratefully at her mother-in-law when she noticed the freshly baked cinnamon roll sitting on her plate. Deb was right-these were definitely her favorite. She smelled their wonderful aroma which caused her mouth to water. She hesitantly took a seat on the bar stool next to Nathan and began to dig in. "Where are the kids?" She asked noticing how quiet the house seemed to be.

"They are with Dan and the neighbors. They're sledding and all that fun stuff." Deb answered.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering how Dan is doing with two three year olds, a four year old, and a five year old." Peyton commented as they all laughed.

"Just as long as they come back in one piece then I don't care. Dad better be careful with my babies." Brooke said.

"Oh, Brooke, you know your father is taking really good care of them. And they are all bundled up, and he knows when to bring them back inside before it gets too cold." Deb reasured.

"So, what's on the agenda today, Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Well, all of the men are going to go into town and get us our Christmas tree while us females are going to stay here and put up some decorations all around. And then tonight, we are all going to decorate the tree." She answered.

"You are going to make some of your amazing hot cocoa, right?" Julian asked.

"Of course!" Deb immediately responded.

"Yes!" Julian exclaimed in excitement as everyone laughed at his enthusiasm.

The seven of them continued to eat their breakfast while talking about their prospective plans for the evening until Dan came inside with all of the children. Jamie immediately ran towards his parents. "Mommy, Grandpa Dan took us down a big mountain of snow! It was so much fun!" He exclaimed.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Haley placated.

"Can we go again? You, me, and daddy?" He asked innocently.

"Of course, buddy." She answered while sharing a glance with Nathan. "But not right now, though, okay? You and daddy are going to go with all the other boys to go find a Christmas tree." She said.

"Yah, we get a tree! Mommy, why don't we have our tree up this year at our house?" He asked.

Nathan couldn't help but wonder that same question. He wanted to ask her when he first came to pick them up for the airport but it became a second thought as soon as he walked into the house.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Mommy was just way too tired to put the tree up, but we are definitely having one here for Christmas." She covered.

"Okay." He responded casually and quickly changed the subject back to the snow.

"Alright, boys. Are you ready to get going? We need to get the perfect Christmas tree." Dan announced after everyone was finished eating. The guys said their goodbyes and left while the girls started putting up some decorations.

* * *

><p>Haley was sleeping peacefully when her door opened slightly allowing a small sliver of light to shine through. She opened her eyes as best as she could and noticed Jamie rushing in. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked and noticed he had been crying.<p>

"I had a bad dream." He answered.

"Oh, sweety. It's okay. They're just dreams; they're not real." She reassured him while throwing her arms around him. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She asked.

"I want daddy." He said.

"Okay, let's go to daddy's room." She readily agreed and lead the boy quietly through the hall over to the next room. She couldn't stop her lips from curving upward in a small smile as she watched Nathan sleeping. She missed that-waking up in the middle of the night and watching him sleep. With Jamie still holding onto her right hand, she carefully touched his shoulder with her left hand. "Nathan." She said quietly.

Nathan jolted awake when he felt someone touching his shoulder and noticed Haley standing by the bed. "What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jamie had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with you." She answered.

It was then that Nathan noticed Jamie standing next to Haley basically clinging onto her hand and buried somewhat into her side. "Of course. Get in here, buddy." He said scooting over and opening the blanket for his son to climb inside. Once they were both inside, Haley leaned down and gave Jamie a kiss on his forehead.

Nathan inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo mixed with her warm vanilla body wash and a tingling sensation traveled through his body. He wanted to reach out and grab her. He longed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make love to her. God, if only she knew of the thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment and every other moment.

"Goodnight, buddy." She said breaking Nathan out of his reverie and back into reality.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"I'm going back to my room." She answered.

"No, you have to stay in here." He declared catching both of his parents off gaurd.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a brief look of panic, uncertainty, and so many other things. "Honey, you're going to be okay. Daddy is here right next to you. He won't let anything happen to you." Haley spoke reassuringly.

"Mommy, please. The man's going to come back for you, too. If we all sleep together, he won't get us. Please. This way daddy can protect me and you." The little boy begged.

Haley felt so conflicted. Her son who had tears in his eyes was begging her to climb into bed with her soon-to-be ex-husband. She wanted to comfort her son, though. And the look on his face was not helping any matters. Her eyes once again caught Nathan's. He smiled softly at her and began to scoot over a bit more bringing Jamie with him. He never said anything as he opened the blanket up to her and waited as she climbed in.

It was only five minutes later that Jamie was once again passed out sleeping peacefully. Sleep, however, was not coming so easily for neither Nathan nor Haley. Nathan was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He looked over and saw Haley laying on her side facing him cuddled up beside Jamie. Her eyes were shut, but he noticed her breathing wasn't exactly steady. "Hales, are you awake?" He asked quietly careful not to wake Jamie.

Haley opened her eyes and met his while shaking her head softly. "What's wrong?" She asked making sure to keep her voice at a whisper.

"I just can't sleep." He answered lamely as silence drifted between them once again. "Why haven't you put up a tree or any other decorations? You always go all out for the holidays since Christmas is your favorite." He asked.

"I guess, my heart just wasn't into it this year." She replied.

"Why not?" He questioned turning towards her.

"You know why." She simply said as they stared at one another.

"I miss this. I miss you." He said quietly as his voice broke with his last statement.

"Nathan, don't." She practically begged. She couldn't handle this tonight. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She couldn't have this conversation with their son laying between them. Tears sprung to her eyes as one fell down her cheek freely. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand brushing it away lightly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's too late for that." She said calmly.

"I never meant to hurt you or Jamie. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me." He declared.

"I thought basketball was." She snapped trying to keep her voice still at a whisper.

"You know that's not true." He countered.

"I don't know anything anymore." She said exasperated.

"Haley, I lo..."

"Nathan, I'm really tired." She interrupted him. "I can't deal with this right now. I just want to go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Hales." He relented sadly.

"Goodnight." She returned closing her eyes.

He watched her until she fell asleep which didn't take too long. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even believe it. She was his whole life. He knew he played the biggest part of their marriage ending. He tried to fix it, but by that time she was already over it. He gave up. He told her he didn't want to fight for her anymore considering it wasn't getting him anyway. He should have fought harder. He knows this, but he let his pride get in the way. He felt like he was taking the easy way out. But the truth is, this wasn't the easier way out. It was harder. It was harder to be away from her and away from Jamie. He wishes he could turn back time and take it all back. He just wants his family back.


	5. Chapter 5

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Well, I decided to give you guys a present and update...also, I gave you guys another Christmas present towards the end of this chapter (wink, wink) :) I will also warn you guys that I didn't really go through and proofread this chapter well so I apologize greatly if there are a lot of mistakes.**

**Thank you so much for following this story! I have loved ALL of the new story alerts. And once again, a special thanks to Mrs Haley James Scott 23, Sweet LIL lolz, naleyLove4ever, naleylovepirates, and cookie-girl23 for reviewing. It puts a smile on my face. Thanks you so much!**

**Anyway, enough talking and onto more reading...**

Haley awoke with a pair of strong yet gentle arms encased around her. She instinctively snuggled closer into his body. She felt a warmth fill her entire body. She hasn't been this close to him for so long, and she missed it. She knew she should have just pulled away and left the room, but she couldn't. Not yet. She wanted to savor this moment.

Her head was resting on his chest, and she could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing. She used to love to do this in the mornings. Before everything, she knew he was hers, and she knew he loved her more than anything. They've been together since they were sixteen. They applied to the same college without a second thought. The night of their prom, he proposed to her. And the summer before they left for Duke, they got married. Some people told them they were way too young to rush into such a huge commitment, but it didn't matter what other people said. They loved each other, and that's all that mattered to them. They had the blessings of their parents, and it was what they wanted. Who knew those people would have been right?

At those thoughts, Haley began to untangle herself from his arms. However, his grip around her only tightened as he pulled her in even closer to him. He mumbled something in his sleep. She could have sworn it was "Stay with me", but she didn't know for sure. Being here in his arms felt so right and perfect. She felt as if they were once again lost in their own little world which included nobody else and no problems. She didn't want to leave that yet. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes surrendering herself to fall asleep yet again.

Nathan heard a soft rapping at his door awakening him from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was Haley peacefully sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the sight. _God, she was so beautiful._ He couldn't help but think. It felt so amazing to be holding her in his arms once again. It felt so right. This was where she belonged-with him.

Remembering there was somebody at his door, he carefully untangled her from his embrace and watched as she snuggled into his pillow. Just as he climbed out of the bed and taken a couple steps, his door swung open revealing Lucas. "Hey, man, Mom sent me to...wow, I didn't realize you had company." Lucas said smirking when he saw Haley laying in his brother's bed.

"What do want?" Nathan bit out annoyed.

"I think the right question is what have you two been doing?" Lucas questioned raising his eye brow up towards him.

"It's not what it looks like. Besides, it's none of your damn business anyway." Nathan retorted.

"Why are you in such a pissy mood? You would think getting some after months of a dry spell would actually improve your mood." Lucas continued to jab. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but Nathan was just too easy to get to sometimes.

"Shut the hell up, Luke. What do you want?" Nathan seethed.

"Mom just sent me to come get you and Haley since it's almost noon and the two of you still weren't down yet. I guess, I wouldn't have come down either if I was you." Lucas said sending his brother a playful wink.

"You have two seconds to get out of my sight." Nathan warned not finding this amusing whatsoever.

Lucas laughed as he darted out of the room admitting to himself that Nathan could definitely kick his ass if he wanted to. On his way out, he yelled for them to not keep them waiting too much longer no matter how great the sex was.

Nathan shook his head in annoyance as he glared at the door. Taking a couple seconds to compose himself, he turned back towards his bed where Haley was still sleeping soundly. He walked back over to her and gently shook her away. After a couple tries, she finally began to stir awake. Her eyes fluttered open softly, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She still made his heart race. "Hey." He greeted softly.

"Hey. What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Apparently it's noon." He answered. A strand of hair fell over her face and it was taking all of his self-restraint not to just reach over and brush it away.

"Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief. She was really starting to like this vacation.

"Yup." He laughed. "I think everyone was going to go skiing and sledding and stuff today." He said.

"Yeah, Jamie was really excited." She said.

"We should probably get ready." He suggested even though what he really wanted to do was climb right back into that bed and hold her in his arms. He didn't need to do anything else-just hold her. "I'm going to head downstairs. Come down whenever you're ready." He said while smiling softly at her as she returned the gesture before walking away and out of the bedroom.

Haley stared at the now closed door. She thought back to last night. She hasn't slept that great in a very long time, and she wasn't naive enough to know why that was. She snuggled into his pillow which still held his scent for just a couple minutes longer before deciding it was probably a good idea to actually get up.

Nathan walked downstairs and heard loud voices coming from the kitchen. Walking in, he saw everyone once again sitting around in the kitchen. Jamie immediately ran towards him, and he picked him up. "Daddy! Finally. What took you so long?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Jimmy Jam, your daddy and mommy were just 'catching up'." Lucas spoke mimicking quote marks with his hands and fingers.

Nathan shot his brother a glare warning him not to continue. It didn't seem to phase Lucas whatsoever as he just laughed. Ignoring him, he turned back towards his son. "Sorry, buddy. Mommy will be coming down soon." He answered.

"Can we go sledding today?" Jamie begged.

"Of course!" Nathan answered.

"Yah!" Jamie exclaimed as Nathan put him back down on the ground. The kids all took off towards the living room leaving the adults all alone.

"And after the day is done, Nathan and Haley will make sure to keep one another warm again tonight." Lucas threw out.

Before Nathan had the chance to reply, Brooke spoke up. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Nathan bit out quickly.

"Yeah, if nothing results in me walking into Nathan's bedroom and finding Haley sleeping in his bed, too." Lucas said.

"What?" Pretty much everyone shrieked simultaneously.

"Damn it, Luke! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Nathan implored angrily.

"Details now!" Brooke demanded.

"Nothing happened. Jamie had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with both of us. That's it." Nathan said.

"Oh, there's so more to it." Brooke said.

"I hate to break it to you, but there's nothing more. Just leave it be!" He yelled in frustration before taking off out of the kitchen leaving everyone slightly surprised by his reaction. It's not so much that he was frustrated and annoyed, because they expected that much. But what was surprising was how sad he seemed to look with his last statement. Both Brooke and Lucas felt guilty for bringing anything up at all.

"Is everything okay?" A voice sounded causing them all to turn and look towards the back entrance to the kitchen as they noticed Haley standing there.

Haley didn't know what she had just walked into, but it was definitely tense. She walked in just in time to see Nathan storming out of the room. Her first instinct was to run after him and see what was up, but she realized that really wasn't her place anymore.

"I'm going to go talk to Nathan." Lucas said smiling warmly at her before taking off in the same direction as his brother.

"Well, come in here, Hales." Peyton ordered laughing.

Haley smiled and took a seat next to Peyton at the table. "Is he okay?" She whispered not specifying who she was asking about since Peyton already knew.

"He's fine. Don't worry about it." Peyton said trying to reassure her. It didn't really do any good which Peyton knew, but it was really all she could say for the moment.

Lucas caught up with Nathan who was standing on the back patio watching the snow fall. He stood beside him and for just a couple minutes, the two didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Nate. I shouldn't have said anything about you and Haley." Lucas apologized.

"It's okay." Nathan brushed it away.

"How are you really doing?" Lucas asked.

"Not so good. I think I'm beginning to realize how dangerously close I am to losing her for good. I don't know what to do anymore." Nathan said almost helplessly.

"You know, I don't know if this is something you will or won't want to hear but I'm going to say it anyway. I don't think you're as close as you think. I know you still love her. I think we can all see that. And I'm pretty sure Haley's still in love with you, too. I see the way she looks at you, man." Lucas said.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough." Nathan stated.

"I don't believe that. Not when it's the two of you. You know how jealous I was of you guys." Lucas revealed capturing his brother's full attention. "Peyton and I haven't had it easy with our many breakups and her conflicting feelings for Jake and stuff. It took us a long time to get to where we are now. I remember watching you and Haley and wishing I had a love that was so sure and true. I never once doubted the two of you lasting forever." He explained.

"Well, then, I guess, you were clearly mistaken." Nathan countered.

"I don't get you!" Lucas exclaimed. "You talk about wanting her back and still loving her yet what are you doing about it? I'm serious! Do you expect her to just suddenly say it's okay and everything will be back to how it was? That's not reality. You have to work hard to fix your marriage, and you need to prove to her that you're still the guy she fell in love with." He said.

Nathan stared straight ahead without responding. He knew Lucas was right, but he just didn't think he had it in him to fight anymore. He was tired.

"Well, here's a final thought for you. Are you ready to live the rest of your life without her? Are you ready to sit back and watch her possibly meet someone new and fall in love? Maybe get married and have more kids?" Lucas began and felt slightly bad at the pained expression which flew across his brother's face. But this was something that needed to be said. "Because if you aren't, then you better start fighting for her." He finished and walked away leaving Nathan to truly contemplate his words.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Can we do that again?" Jamie exclaimed.<p>

"We sure can." Nathan readily agreed.

"Mommy, you have to come with us this time." Jamie ordered.

"Oh, I don't know about that, baby." Haley said.

"Yeah, Jamie, your mom's not the most athletic person on the planet." Nathan joked as Haley scoffed playfully at him.

"Watch it!" She warned pointing a finger at him.

Throughout the day, everyone has been sledding and skiing. Nathan and Haley have been getting along great. There was no fighting, no awkwardness, nothing. They'd been spending the whole time with Jamie sledding. He was having a blast which helped reassure both Nathan and Haley they had made the right choice by coming here. They were giving him one final Christmas together and to any passing person, they looked like a real family. No one would have ever guessed the truth about their situation.

"Well, there's only one way to prove us wrong. Come down the hill with us this time." He challenged.

"Please, Mommy. It's so much fun!" Jamie pleaded.

"Fine." Haley relented grabbing onto her son's hand as the three of them made their way back up to the top of the snow covered hill. They climbed onto the sled with Jamie in the very front, Haley in the middle, and Nathan in the back. Once they were all situated, Nathan pushed against the snow on his sides as the sled went flying down the hill. They almost made it down the entire hill without falling until the final seconds. With all three of them pretty much landing side by side, they could hardly control their laughter.

"That was so much fun! Aren't you glad you came with us, Mama?" Jamie asked standing up.

"Definitely." Haley answered while Nathan stood up as well. He stretched out his hand towards her as she graciously accepted it. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He responded smiling softly at her.

"There they are." A voice sounded causing the three of them to look over and noticed Dan and Deb advancing towards them. "We've been looking for you guys." Dan said.

"Well, here we are." Nathan joked. "What's up?" He asked.

"We are here to kidnap our grandson!" Deb exclaimed. "Your father and I are gathering all of the kids up, and we're taking them to this winter train ride they have in town."

"Cool!" Jamie said in awe.

"Yeah, so let's go." Deb said.

They said their goodbyes and left leaving Nathan and Haley alone together. They decided to head back to the ski lodge to grab something warm to drink. After ordering, they took a seat by one of the big windows allowing them to watch all of the commotion outside. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence while every now and then stealing glances at one another.

"I'm glad you came, Hales." Nathan admitted quietly.

"I am, too. This was just what I needed. And this is good for Jamie." She stated.

"Speaking of Jamie, I was wondering what your plans and stuff are in terms of presents. I bought him some presents from myself like I'm sure you did. But I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get him something from the both of us." He asked timidly.

"I would really like that." She responded much to his relief.

"Okay. Well, we should probably get going now considering tomorrow night is Christmas Eve." He suggested as she nodded in agreement. The two quickly finished their hot chocolates and headed right back out the door.

* * *

><p>Haley and Peyton laid comfortably together on the chair in front of the cackling fireplace. It was a little passed ten o'clock and everyone else had retired off to bed once dinner was finished. Everyone except Peyton, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan. The two guys were cleaning things up in the kitchen due to their own offering while the two girls headed into the main room for some relaxation and some "girl time".<p>

"I am so glad you decided to come, Hales. I've really missed talking with you." Peyton said.

"I'm glad, too. And I've missed you guys all so much." Haley responded.

"You know, just because you're not with Nathan anymore doesn't mean you can't still hang with us. You, me, and Brooke are in need of a serious girls day filled with a little shopping and a trip to the spa." Peyton said.

"I know. This is going to sound wrong probably, but it was just easier to stay away. I'm sorry." Haley apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Hales. I completely understand that. Really, I do. I know how much you are and have been hurting. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could magically make it better somehow." Peyton stated.

"You do. Just by being you, Peyt." Haley reassured. "I don't know, sometimes I just...I go over everything in my head and it still seems like I'm dreaming or something. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and everything will be back to normal. Nathan and I would still be together and happy and completely in love with each other. Jamie wouldn't be so confused about what's going on. I'd be hanging out with my two favorite girls like normal. I really need to leave this dream world and enter back into the realm of reality." She said.

"Why?" Peyton asked causing Haley to look at her confused. "I mean, why can't things go back to normal, Haley? I know there's a lot of problems between you and Nathan, but you guys could still work things out. You just have to be willing to do it."

"I'm not so sure I can handle it. I'm not strong enough to go through all of the heartache." Haley said sadly.

"And this is better?" Peyton asked incredulously yet gently. "I'm sorry, but you're still hurting. You're still going through the heartache so what's the difference? You still love him. And he is still very much in love with you. You do know that, don't you?"

"I know." Haley answered quietly.

"Then isn't it worth saving? Isn't your family worth saving?" Peyton questioned.

"That's what I question myself every day." Haley admitted.

"Did you ever tell Nathan about what you went through all those months ago?" Peyton asked.

"No, I didn't." Haley answered hesitantly knowing exactly how her friend was going to react.

"Why not, Hales? He deserves to know." Peyton said.

"What's the point? It's not like he can do anything about it. I'm not pregnant and won't ever be again so it doesn't matter." Haley countered.

"First off, you don't know that. The doctor just said it might be harder to conceive the next time around. And secondly, I know Nathan pretty well and this is something he would have liked to know. You know he would have wanted to go to that doctor's appointment with you regardless of the situation between you two. And third, I'm worried about you. I don't think you've fully dealt with it all, and I honestly think Nathan's the only one who can help you." Peyton said caustiously.

Haley sat there quietly never responding to Peyton's words. She knew her friend was right. Nathan does deserve to know, and she knew she eventually had to tell him. She just didn't know if she could do it right now. Aside from her doctor, Vivian, Quinn, and Peyton were the only ones who know the truth about what happened. And Haley didn't tell Quinn willingly. She heard a message on Haley's answering maching from her doctor calling to reschedule an appointment and confronted her about it.

Lucas walked into the main room and leaned over giving Peyton a quick peck on the lips. Haley took the opportunity to take her cup of cocoa back into the kitchen. Nathan had just finished drying his hands when he saw her walking in. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She returned. She set her cup down on the counter next to the sink and the two of them headed back into the other room. Just as they entered, a small voice sounded capturing all four of their attention. "And what are you doing out of bed, missy?" Peyton asked playfully as Sawyer made her way over to her parents who were now occupying the chair. Lucas pulled her up into his lap.

"I couldn't sleep. Jamie keeps snoring." The little girl complained.

"Yes, he does do that." Haley said laughing while leaning up against the mantle with Nathan right beside her.

The two of them watched lovingly at the scene before them. They watched Lucas, Peyton, and Sawyer all cuddled up together like a real family and tugged something in the both of them. They longed to be that way once again. They longed to be a real family once again. Could they really move passed everything, though?" They both contemplated.

They were snapped out of their reverie when Lucas announced it was time to go to bed while telling Sawyer she could sleep with them for the night. The three of them began to walk out of the room when Sawyer stopped. "Uncle Nathan. Aunt Haley." She called.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Haley responded.

The four of them watched as the little girl pointed above them causing all of their heads to turn upwards. "Mistletoe." She giggled innocently.

Nathan and Haley nervously stared at one another trying to decide what to do.

"Well, on that note, we're going to head off to bed." Peyton said excusing themselves from the situation. She guided Sawyer out of the room. Lucas smirked at the two of them before following his wife's previous footsteps.

"So..." They both said simultaneously while blushing.

"We don't have to do anything. Nobody's here, and it's just a silly tradition anyway." Nathan quickly said not wanting her to feel uncomfortable or anything. In reality, he was giving her a way out.

"It is." She agreed.

Nathan could internally admit that his heart sank when she said that. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. He was just about to announce they better get to sleep when her voice continued.

"But it is tradition."

His heart skipped a beat at her words. He could tell she was nervous considering she was biting her lower lip like crazy. Deciding he wasn't going to overanalyze this any longer, he knew he had to just act on it. He smiled softly at her before leaning in.

Haley's heart was beating so fast as she saw him advancing closer and closer. She instinctively licked her lips wondering why it was taking him so long to actually close the distance. Right then, his lips landed on hers which immediately sent shockwaves through her body. Eight months. It's been eight months since they've last kissed one another. God, she missed this-him.

Deciding to take full advantage of the moment, he brought his right hand up to her face and slowly caressed her cheek as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his lips around her bottom lip and sucked lightly before doing the same to her top. He felt himself grow harder when her tongue snaked through instantly colliding with his as they battled for dominance. He about lost it when a moan escaped from her mouth. He moved his hands to wrap tightly around her waist pulling her flush against him while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were entering into some dangerous, uncertain territory and all either of them could think was _"What's going to happen next?"_

**I know-totally cliche with the mistletoe. But what's a Naley Christmas story without mistletoe? Haha! And I know I suck for leaving it there. Sorry! LOL! But I have it totally set up for the next chapter which will include flashbacks. Yah! That is if you like flashbacks in stories-if not, I will apologize ahead of time. I, personally, love flashbacks. There's more to come and yes, Naley will be having some much needed conversations very soon.**

**Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone has a safe, blessed holiday with whatever your plans are. I will be spending the day with my amazing family, and I can't wait. So until the next update (which I'm hoping will be Monday)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating! Please don't hate me. I had a _lovely _unexpected surprise visit from my in-laws over New Year's Eve. My husband didn't even know they were planning to visit. Haha! I have no issues with my in-laws whatsoever...but I prefer a little warning before they just drop by. Especially if it's for a few days as opposed to a few hours. I wasn't prepared for that. So, needless to say, I was a little preoccupied this past week. But they are gone, and I am grateful. And I can focus again on my story. :)**

**Thanks again for all of your amazing story alerts and everything. It makes me happy that people are interested in this story and continue to be interested in it. And of course, thank you to Chat1, Ms Haley James Scott 23, alwaysandforever08, Sweet LIL loz, Alisa23, JBUG1313, and nathybozo for taking the time to review. I greatly appreciate it. ;)**

**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter and it's all flashbacks. I just wanted to kind of shed a little light onto what got Naley into their current situation. More present Naleyness is coming, though, so don't fret. :)**

**Anyway, enough rambling and onto the reading...**

Nathan walked into the darkened house while dropping his bags in the entryway. He was exhausted. He had just returned home from a tiring five day roadtrip. He just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. All he could think about was the grueling practice he was scheduled to have the next day, and it was enough to make him groan.

He tiredly made his way up the stairs. He noticed the lamp light still on in their bedroom. Normally, Haley was fast asleep by now. He walked into the bedroom and sure enough she was passed out on top of the blankets still dressed in her clothes from the day. He went straight to the dresser and pulled out a grey pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt before heading into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Nathan was showered, dressed, and ready to crash. He immediately crawled into the bed while flicking off the lamp. He was just seconds away from slipping into a deep slumber when the bed shifted and he felt her curl into his side. "I'm glad you're home. I've missed you." He heard her quiet voice say. He didn't say anything in response. He just draped his left arm down around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

The next morning, Nathan groaned as the alarm on his cell phone started blaring. There was no way it was already time for him to wake up. He thought. He was so exhausted. Grabbing his phone, he angrily stopped the obnoxious sound and forced himself out of his incredibly comfortable bed. He managed to get himself dressed while still half asleep before making his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Haley rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"Daddy!" A small voice exclaimed capturing Nathan's full attention. He barely had time to react when the three year old came barrelling into his arms. Nathan had to bite back the groan threatening to spill from his lips. On top of being exhausted, his whole body ached. But he sucked it up considering how excited his son was. "Hey, Jimmy Jam." He greeted hugging his son tightly.

He looked up and caught Haley's gaze. She smiled softly at him which he returned before he set Jamie back down on the ground. "Alright, buddy. Well, I've got to get going." He said.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked suddenly.

"Practice." He answered simply as Jamie ran back over to his chair.

"But you just got home." She said incredulously.

"I know, but we have that game against Detroit in a couple of days." He countered.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. So how long are you going to be gone this time?" She asked sarcastically.

"Do we really have to start this, Hales? I'm not any happier about this than you are. I'm tired and my body aches, and I am really not in the mood to go to practice. And I'm not in the mood to fight with you about it either. So can we please not do this?" He retorted tiredly.

"Fine." She relented turning back towards the stove.

Nathan closed his eyes and let out a sigh. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to start his morning. He hated seeing Haley so upset. Ever since he signed with the Bobcats, he's been so busy. He's either at a game or at practice or working out to stay in shape for the games and the practices. When he is home, usually both Haley and Jamie are fast asleep. He can count the number of times they've been together as a family on both hands in the past three months. He hated it just as much as she did, but what was he supposed to do? It was his job.

Taking a second he walked closer to her until his chest was brushing up against her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved until his cheek was up against hers. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't fair to you or Jamie. I hate being away from you guys just as much as you do." He apologized.

"It's okay. I get it, I do. It's just...I miss you." She said leaning back and relaxing in his grip.

"I miss you, too." He returned while kissing her cheek softly.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" She asked turning in his arms to face him.

He smiled at the hopeful yet timid look on her face. He loved her so much, and it were times like these that reminded him of it the most. "Of course. Just you and me tonight for some much needed alone time." He assured her.

"Good." She quietly said smiling at him before leaning in and gently brushing her lips against his.

Nathan let out a small groan at the feel of her soft lips against his. He's missed her so much. It felt so good to be this close to her again. It always feels so good. He found such a calm, comforting stillness with her. It was as if all was right in the world and nothing else mattered or existed except the two of them and the family they're creating. He deepened their kiss by opening his mouth just slightly over hers which she definitely seemed to enjoy as she let out a small moan and tightened her arms around his neck. Letting the kiss linger on awhile longer, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She mumbled.

"But I've got to go." He said sympathetically.

"I know." She replied smiling up at him. "Your mom is coming to pick Jamie up at four, and our reservations are at seven."  
>She reminded him.<p>

"Like I would forget. I've been anticipating a night alone together for awhile now-especially in bed." He said smirking at her.

"You sure you can keep up with me. I mean, you must be pretty sore." She countered with a smirk of her own.

"Oh, I'm sure." He said with great confidence.

"I guess, we'll find out later." She said. She kissed him chastely on the lips one final time before telling him she'll see him later. She watched as Nathan grabbed his bag, said goodbye to her and Jamie, and then left.

She sighed sadly while closing her eyes. She felt the tears threatening to fall, but she managed to hold them back. She was tired of crying. The past nine months had been so difficult on her. Ever since Nathan was drafted into the NBA, their relationship was taking a serious blow. He was gone constantly. And even when he was here, he wasn't really here. Physically-yes. Emotionally-no. Their fighting had increased tenfold. It really felt like they were just going through the motions in terms of their relationship. They rarely spent time together as a family. And honestly, she couldn't remember the last time the two of them had spent alone time together. She was looking forward to tonight. They truly needed a night with one another. But she was also nervous and a little apprehensive. She couldn't help but laugh sardonically at that. How could she be nervous? This was a man who she's been with for a little more than seven years. They've been married for five. They've made love more times than she could count. And they have a child together. To be nervous seems so ludicrous. But things were different now between them. They weren't the couple they used to be. And day by day, they were slipping further and further away from that couple. And that terrified her.

Haley laid on top of her blankets staring off into the distance. She literally hadn't moved from her spot in three hours. Her crying had stopped an hour ago. Her tears had effectively dried out. She kept contemplating whether or not to finally get out of her bed and take a shower. She knew she should. She kept telling herself that she would feel better after letting the hot water soak over her skin. But she couldn't move. She was too tired to move. She was too sad and too angry. She managed to glance at the clock and noticed it was just approaching midnight.

That's when she heard it. The downstairs door opening and shutting. She listened as she heard his feet paddling up the stairs. She heard their bedroom door opening as a small patch of light shined into the room. She didn't move, though. She stayed rooted in her exact position staring off in the exact direction. She listened as he changed out of his clothes. A couple minutes passed by when she felt the bed dip slightly as he climbed in under the covers. It was a second later when she felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes when she felt him nuzzling into her neck. And that's when she smelt it. The alcohol. Disgusted, she angrily shoved his arm off of her and jumped out of the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked belligerently.

"Where the hell were you tonight?" She asked furiously.

"Nowhere." He replied.

"Yeah, it smells like nowhere." She bit out sarcastically.

"Some of the guys wanted to go get a drink after practice and asked me if I wanted to come. I needed to unwind. What's the big deal?" He countered.

"The big deal?" She said incredulously. "The big deal is that we had plans tonight. You and me. Did you forget that?" She asked.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Haley." He apologized.

But honestly, Haley didn't feel it was all too sincere. "Great. This is just great. The one freakin night that you and I have to ourselves with no Jamie and no games or anything, and you forget." She began.

"Haley, I said I was so..."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She interrupted. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you honestly care that little for me or for our marriage? Ever since you got drafted into the NBA, our marriage is suffering. Do you not see that? Or do you just not care?" She exclaimed.

"Of course, I care. I love you, Haley, and I love our family." He argued.

"Just not more than basketball, right?" She threw out.

"That's not true!" He hollered.

"Really? It sure as hell doesn't seem that way to me. Is our marriage and family really worth losing, because that's what's happening. The more time and energy you put into that stupid game is one step closer to that." She said.

"_Stupid game?_" He questioned angrily. "That _stupid game_ is giving us a life. It's providing you and Jamie with everything you could ever want in life. It gave you this house and our pool and everything else."

"And I don't care about all that stuff! What I do care about is my husband and my family! Basketball is your dream, but it's not mine. I already gave up one of my dreams for our family." She responded.

"Do I sense some bitterness?" He snarled and was too in the heat of the moment to see the look of hurt that invaded his wife's face. "It's not my fault that you're just a stay at home housewife. It's not my fault you chose not to use the degree you wasted your money earning while living off of me. It's not my fault that I actually chose to live my dream." He ranted.

Haley stared at her husband in disbelief before looking away. She couldn't believe he had just said that. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a tear fall onto her hand. Choking them back, she made eye contact with him. She saw the flash of regret in his eyes, but the damage was already done. She watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly put a stop to that. She didn't want to hear his apologies right now. She didn't want to hear anything from him. "I was living my dream. I chose to stay home and take care of our son because I wanted to, and because I didn't want a nanny taking care of our son. I guess, we have some very different concepts of dreams, because my dream was you and Jamie. You guys are all I have ever wanted or needed. Maybe that was a little naive of me to be happy with just having that in my life."

"Haley, I didn'..."

"Don't. Just don't." She warned before rushing out of their bedroom and into the guest bedroom down the hall. She had to get away from him. She literally couldn't stand the site of him. After locking the door, she flung herself onto the bed and allowed the tears to fall freely.

What was happening to her marriage? She couldn't live like this anymore. She was tired of being second best. She was tired of watching her son's heart break every time Nathan was away from them. She was tired of it all. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She was running out of strength. She was starting to realize just how unhappy she is.

The one person right now who kept her going was Jamie. She knew she had to be strong for him, and that's why she's been hanging on. He didn't deserve to get sucked into the middle of all of this. He didn't deserve to constantly see and hear his parents fighting. He didn't deserve to live like this.

None of them did anymore.

* * *

><p>Nathan loaded up the last of his stuff into his SUV before slamming the back shut. He turned to his side and saw Jamie standing to his right looking up at him with possibly the saddest face he had ever seen. It broke his heart. It broke his heart even more knowing it was primarily his fault. He never wanted this. His actions and words may have suggested otherwise, but he didn't. He never wanted to lose Haley or Jamie. And when he finally realized it to actually do something about it, it was already too late.<p>

He crouched down until he was pretty eye level with his son. He barely got down before that little boy flew into his arms. "I don't want you to go, daddy. When are you coming home?" Jamie asked innocently.

"I know you don't, buddy. Daddy just has to go away for a little bit, okay." Nathan answered. That wasn't really a lie, was it? He silently asked himself, because he honestly didn't know what was going to happen. All he knew was that he and Haley both needed some time away from one another. Whether or not that was actually permanately or not, he didn't know. "But we're going to see each other all the time." He reassured.

"Really?" Jamie asked slightly hopeful.

"Of course." Nathan responded.

"Can we still go to The Rivercourt and play some basketball?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Nathan answered.

"Awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. "Mama, did you hear that?" He asked turning towards the doorway.

"I did. That's so exciting!" She answered with as much enthusiasm she could muster through her sadness. She started walking closer to where the two of them were standing. "Sweetie, it's about time for a bath. How about you go inside and get ready, okay." She said.

"Okay. Bye, daddy." Jamie said hugging his father before taking off into the house.

Nathan and Haley stood awkwardly and quietly next to one another. Things were so confusing between them right now. They were both full of so much anger and hurt and pain and sadness and resentment. They knew this was the right step for them considering the strain on their marriage, but it didn't make it any less hard. Even through all of the heartache, they still loved one another very much. Honestly, it wasn't about love anymore. There's an old saying that says "Love conquers all" but it wasn't true in this case.

Deciding it was better to get this over with, Haley turned towards him and began to speak. "So, do you have everything you need?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." He answered quietly. "I guess, I better get going. I still have to sign one final document for the apartment, and they're expecting me." He continued.

"Okay." She responded simply not really knowing what else to say.

He stared at her for a few seconds before silently nodding at her and turning away and heading towards the driver's side door. He could hear Haley's soft footsteps behind her. The reality of the situation hit him hard and before he climbed into the SUV, he turned around and captured his wife in a passionate kiss. He could tell he caught her completely off-gaurd, but she didn't fight him or try to push him away which he was incredibly grateful for. She embraced it fully the second she got over the initial shock.

He wasn't stupid or naive enough to think a kiss was going to solve their problems. He knew that wasn't going to happen. He wanted so many things in this moment. He wanted to make sure she knew that he still loved her despite their current situation. He wanted her to know how much he still wanted her. He wanted to feel her once again. He just wanted her.

He felt her push her tongue into his mouth, and he knew she was savoring this moment just as much as he was. Completely caught up in the moment, He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned them both until she was pressed up against his SUV. She raked her fingers through his hair causing him to groan and felt himself growing harder by the second. He about lost it when she let a moan escape from her lips.

And in a second, it was all over. She pushed him away from her softly and broke out of their embrace. He saw the tears falling down her cheeks, and he had to close his eyes to try to block out the pain.

"You should go." She said quietly and breathlessly while avoiding eye contact with him.

"I, umm...I'll talk to you later." He stammered.

She still didn't look at him. She just nodded as he climbed into the vehicle and drove away soon after. Driving out of their driveway, he looked in his rearview mirror and watched her. He watched as she wiped away her tears, and he finally stopped holding everything in and let a couple of his own tears fall. He didn't know if he could do this.

**There it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it despite the sadness. LOL! So, please let me know what you think. I should have another chapter up soon, and don't worry, it won't take me as long as it did with this one. I don't have any other distractions in my life at this point. Haha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know it's been awhile, and I'm very sorry. I'm not even going to bother with feeding you guys excuses, because I'm sure you don't care. Haha! I'm just going to apologize and move on. I wanted to let you guys know that I have updated my profile, and I posted a website of mine in my profile. It has my overview about OTH seasons, including season 9. I also have videos I have made posted on there, and I will be continuing to add more as well as other stuff as well.**

**Thank you so much for the story alerts I've received and the PMs. And a special thanks to Mrs Haley James Scott 23, alwaysandforever08, kaya17tj, Alisa23, nathybozo, Chat1, Sweetlilloz, shelleylovesnaley, JBUG1313, hebewe, CoachMom, and nthorpe06 for your wonderful reviews. It's great hearing feedback, and I appreciate every word. Thanks for taking the time!**

**Naley isn't _quite_ at that happy stage yet in this chapter, but I did add another flashback from the past to make up for it. It's pre-NBA time. Haha! And also, I was in a rush to get this up for you guys so I didn't proofread it very well so please forgive any mistakes I may have made. Anyway, enough talking. Onto the reading...**

Haley moaned soundly against his lips as she felt his hands running along the trim of her shirt grazing her skin. Her body trembled with pleasure and anticipation. His lips broke from hers and traveled down her neck. He sucked on her pulse point eliciting another moan from her. She raked her nails through his hair while holding him close to her. His body pushed further into hers causing her to sink deeper into the mattress. She doesn't even remember how they made it up to his bedroom or how long they've been in here. One minute they were downstairs kissing under some mistletoe and the next minute he way laying her down on his bed. Everything in between is pretty hazy. They were both so caught up in one another, and it felt so amazing to be so close to him once again.

She couldn't help but think about everything bad in their relationship, though. And while this felt so good, it also felt wrong. They haven't worked anything out. All of this was just hormones and the need to be close to one another once again. _But would that be so bad?_ She thought to herself. Is it so bad for them to succumb to the temptation of something they both wanted and desired. She knew how much he wanted her. She could feel it. Just as he knew she wanted him just as much. Technically, they are still married. It would be more wrong if they were seeking this kind of pleasure from other people. _Right?_ She questioned again. So many questions and doubts plagued her mind.

Nathan slipped his hand under her shirt while caressing the skin above her ribcage gently yet roughly. He was itching to go even higher up, but he was stalling. This was all happening so fast but not fast enough. That didn't make any sense in his head as he thought about it, but he still felt that way. He also didn't want to push Haley too far too soon. He knew she was definitely enjoying this. That much was obvious. He just didn't want to do anything to cause her to feel regret or feel uncomfortable.

Nathan continued sucking on her neck making his way down her chest when something caused him to stop abruptly. He moved away from her slightly to get a look at her and noticed her eyes snapped shut with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?" He asked immediately concerned.

"No, you didn't hurt me." She said through her tears settling some of his concerns. "But you did hurt me. You still do." She cried. "Me and Jamie. We were supposed to be a family. We were supposed to have more kids and grow old together. We were supposed to be together until the day we died. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Nathan watched and listened to her completely speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't seem to find any words whatsoever. He used to know exactly what words to say to comfort her and her down, but now, he has nothing. What did she want him to say? Did she even want him to say anything?

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She stated before pushing him off of her and rushing out of his bedroom.

Nathan stared off in the direction his estranged wife ran off to. He knew it was probably the right thing to have happened between them. They were approaching much too dangerous territory, and it would probably be better if they didn't complicate things any further.

* * *

><p>Haley was in a deep sleep when she felt the bed sink on both sides of her. She opened her eyes and saw Peyton to her right smiling cheesily at her. She switched her head over to her left and saw Brooke on the other side sporting that same cheesy grin as Peyton. Letting out a small groan, she buried her face into her pillow.<p>

"I love these beds. They're so big and incredibly comfortable." Brooke commented.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley mumbled into her pillow.

"I agree, Brooke. What about you, Hales? Do you agree?" Peyton chimed in.

"Seriously, what do you guys want?" Haley asked with a little more irritation.

"Whoa! Retract the claws, girly!" Peyton joked.

"Yes, chill. We just came in here to have a little girl time. Us sisters-in-law need some major catching up considering a certain one ofus has decided to completely ignore the other two. Not to name names or anything." Brooke said looking pointedly at Haley.

Haley couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Leave it to Brooke to be completely blunt and brazen about things. She sure missed her. Haley was friends with Brooke way before she and Nathan became something more. Nathan and Brooke are fraternal twins, and the three of them were the same age. Lucas and Peyton were a year older than them. The five of them have always been super close, though. Them along with their other friends Skills, Mouth, Bevin, and Rachel.

Upon graduation, Brooke moved to New York to study fashion design at NYU which proved to be quite beneficial considering she is now the owner of a multi-million dollar company. While in New York, Brooke met Julian Baker who was also at NYU studying film. They started dating, got married four years ago and quickly got pregnant with Jude and Davis.

Lucas and Peyton both decided to attend UNC together. After finally getting together officially with no third parties in their way or conflicting feelings threatening their relationship, they wanted to be close to one another to help stabalize them even more. It was their sophomore year of college when they got married and later found out they were pregnant with Sawyer. With Lucas and Peyton attending college also in North Carolina, it resulted in Haley and Peyton growing even closer. When Haley suspected she was pregnant, Peyton was the first to know and the one who went to buy the pregnancy tests with her. When Nathan and Haley were having their problems, Peyton was who Haley confided in. Well, Peyton and Vivian. And when Haley thought she was pregnant the second time around, Peyton was the one sitting with her in the hospital while anxiously awaitin the test results. And all of these were just a few of the bigger examples, there are plenty more.

"Brooke's right. Definite girl time is a must." Peyton added. "So, enough with the sleep, lazy butt."

"Fine." Haley relented while turning over onto her back. "Please tell me you guys brought ice cream." She said.

"It's ten in the morning." Peyton said incredulously. Haley gave her a 'what's your point' kind of look before Peyton continued. "Lucky for you, we don't give a damn what time it is." She said as Brooke reached down and pulled up the carton and three spoons.

"Oh, I love you both so much right now! And double fudge brownie. Yum! I could kiss you both right now." Haley said causing Peyton and Broke to dart their heads in her direction. "Don't worry, I won't." she reassured as the two girls chuckled. The three of them immediately dug right in and moaned after eating a spoonful. "So, was this your plan? To entice me with cold, sugary amazingness if I didn't wake up?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Brooke said as Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Good plan." Haley praised.

"We thought so." Peyton said.

Silence surrounded the girls as they continued savoring their ice cream. Minutes ticked by before Peyton decided to break it. "So, are you going to tell us what happened between you and Nathan last night?"

"Wha...what?" Haley stammered out with a slight cough. "Nothing happened between us." She dismissed.

"Really? You're going to tell me nothing happened after what looked to be an incredible kiss you two shared. I find that rather hard to believe." Peyton stated.

"You saw that?" Haley questioned embarrassed.

"Hell yes, I saw it!" Peyton exclaimed.

"And I heard the two of you panting and moaning on your way up the stairs and to the bedroom so don't even try to deny anything." Brooke revealed.

"Oh, my God!" Haley exclaimed with her face completely beet red. She covered her hands over her face mortified while avoiding eye contact with the other two.

"Well, come on. Dish the dirt! We want details now." Peyton demanded while lightly shoving Haley.

"Dish the dirt, but can you please keep in mind that this is my brother you're talking about. I'm all about the details but not when they're concerning my twin brother." Brooke said while cringing slightly causing the other two to laugh.

"Honestly, nothing happened. We kissed under some mistletoe and got completely caught up in the moment. We made our way up the stairs and into his bedroom. We were making out on his bed. Things were getting pretty heated, but then..." Haley was explaining but stalled.

"But then?" Peyton prodded.

"But then I stopped it." Haley finished exasperated.

"Why? It sounds like things were heading in the right direction." Brooke said.

"But they weren't." Haley disagreed. "Sex isn't going to solve anything, and that's all it would have been. Sex."

"No offense, Hales, but it's never just sex between you and Nathan. Even what happened eight months ago was not just sex and you know it." Peyton argued.

"Wait! Rewind. What the hell happened eight months ago?" Brooke asked feeling completely out of the loop.

"Thanks, Peyt." Haley bit out sarcastically while the blonde only looked mildly apologetically at her.

"Hello! Still waiting!" Brooke stated annoyed.

"Nathan and I slept together eight months ago." Haley finally relented.

"What the heck? Why didn't I know about this until now? Thanks so much for letting me in on this small piece of information. Glad to know you care so much about me. Really, I feel the love." Brooke complained dramatically.

"Really? You're making this about you." Peyton chastized jokingly causing Brooke to stick her tongue out playfully at her. "Oh, that's mature." The blonde added.

Haley laughed at her friends' childish antics.

"And what exactly are you laughing about you...you...you information witholder?" Brooke griped.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Brooke." Haley apologized as the atmosphere shifted back to serious mode. "It just isn't easy for me to talk about. None of this is." She admitted.

"I uderstand that. I get it, I really do." Brooke sympathized.

"So, what did happen? I mean, what made you stop?" Peyton asked.

"What always happens. My mind eventually went straight into overdrive. I kept telling myself that sex wasn't going to solve anything. We were just 'scratching an itch' so to speak. And I wanted to so badly. My mind was in a constant battle with stopping or just saying 'screw it' and go for it. And then, I thought about what led to the separation and what's leading to the divorce, and I just lost it. I started crying." Haley answered.

"I bet that was good for Nathan's ego." Brooke mumbled under her breath as Peyton shot her a warning glare. The dark haired, dimpled beauty mouthed 'what' before the girls turned their attention back to their distraught friend.

"And do you know what made it even worse?" Haley asked rhetorically as Peyton and Brooke waited for her to continue.  
>"Nathan was so gentle and caring last night. All the way from the kiss to when I was crying. He was incredibly sweet."<p>

"Well, he loves you, Hales." Peyton stated quietly.

"I know. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier if he didn't. Maybe it would easier to move on and forget about him if he didn't." Haley wondered aloud.

"Hate to break it to you, Foxy, but it wouldn't be easier. And let's face it, you could never forget about Nathan." Peyton said.

"Gosh, this sucks! I'm sick of crying all the time and feeling so freaking depressed!" Haley cried while leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "Do either of you have any Zanex?" She joked.

"Sorry, honey, I'm fresh out. I have twin boys remember." Brooke teased as the three of them laughed.

A knock at the door sounded before it actually opened as Nathan peaked his head in causing Haley to stiffen slightly. "Oh, sorry." He apologized noticing Brooke and Peyton with Haley cuddled on the bed. He made the motion to leave when the voice of his sister stopped him.

"Don't be silly, little brother. Get back in here." She commanded.

"Give it up, Brooke, we all know that I'm three minutes older than you." He said.

"Whatever." She scoffed.

"Anyway, I was wanting to talk to Haley, but I can come back later." He said awkwardly.

"Well, you came just in time. Peyton and I were just leaving. Weren't we, P. Scott?" Brooke said as she started to climb out of the bed.

"That we were." Peyton agreed. She leaned forward and whispered in Haley's ears. "Just talk to him." She advised and sent her a comforting smile before climbing out of the bed and following Brooke's footsteps out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Nathan greeted quietly.

"Hey." Haley returned in the same manner.

That uncomfortable silence that always seems to stroll in when Nathan and Haley are together was sure enough making its presense known. Nathan shuffled back and forth on his feet while Haley kept fidgetting with her hands. Not being able to take the silence any longer, Haley finally spoke. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked nervously.

"Right. Well, I...umm, I was just hoping we could talk about last night." He suggested timidly.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked trying to dismiss the obvious discussion that was definitely needed between them.

"You're kidding, right?" He questioned incredulously.

"It was just a mistake." She replied without wavoring.

Nathan laughed sardonically. "So, it's like that once again? We don't talk about anything, and we dont' try to figure anything out." He says bitterly.

Haley doesn't say anything. She just shakes her head. This is the last thing she wants to be doing and talking about right now. She was being stubbor, and she knew this. But it was easier than actually talking.

"Figures! So typical of you to just shut down and refuse to talk about anything." He retorts.

"You know, that's really rich coming from you. How great of you to turn this around and blame me for everything." She counters.

"I'm not blaming you. Don't you dare put words into my mouth!" He warns angrily and catches her off-gaurd with the tone of his voice. He noticed the way she jumped and softened his voice. He really didn't come here to argue with her. "Look, I am not blaming you. I know that it's primarily my fault. I admit that, and I hate myself for it. Every day I think about what I could have and should have done differently. I am more sorry than you'll ever know. I love you, Haley. So much!" He declares passionately.

Haley brushes away the fallen tears and closes her eyes as she listens to him continue.

"And I tried to fix things. I wanted to make things right. I tried, and you know I did. But you refused to let me get close to you once again. And I get it. You were angry and upset and obviously still are. And rightfully so. But you know I was willing to try." He finished.

"Your definition of trying is going out drinking in bars and clubs with your teammates and being around fake, bleach-blonde bimbos who gave you the attention were weren't getting at home." She bit out incredulously.

"Don't even! I never flirted with anyone nor gave any of them the time of day, and I sure as hell didn't want to flirt or do anything with any woman other than you. Are you still hanging onto every word those gossip magazines are spitting out when you know they're completely false. We used to sit back on the couch or in bed and laugh at the ridiculous stories they would publish." He said.

"Yeah, I remember those nights. All those nights when you were actually home with me and with our family. I remember those nights perfectly well thank you very much." She cried effectively shutting him up for the moment. "And you know, it is not about what is actually writtin in those magazines. I know how far-fetched and ridiculous those things are. And I don't believe them. What I do believe is my own personal experience. It's knowing that you're going out with your buddies every night, and that you would apparently rather spend every hour of your free time with them rather than spending ten quality minutes with me and Jamie."

"Hales, I..."

"No, shut up!" She interrupted angrily. "It's knowing that you're out in bars and in clubs every night with beautiful, sexy women who don't give a damn about the fact that you have a wife and a kid at home waiting for you. They just want a piece of the amazingly hot, rich, and famous Nathan Scott. And I'm not saying you're doing anything with or interested in them, but it's a constant worry of mine. Every night you were gone, I literally made myself sick over it." She said.

The room fell silent once again as Haley swatted away furiously at her tears while Nathan waited to see if she was going to continue or not.

"It broke me, Nathan. Every day and every night, I lost a part of me, and I don't know how to get it back. I never thought you would be the one who broke my heart. And you're right. You did try. But I didn't know how to get passed it and let you in again. I still don't. You hurt me so badly, and I can't go through any of it again. I can't. I'm broken, and I'm not strong enough." She said softly.

"I don't know what to do to prove my love for you anymore." He said.

"Nathan, that's not the problem. I know you love me. I do. It's not about love anymore." She said.

"Why?" Nathan asked in desperation moving over to where Haley was. He sat down on the bed in front of her and cupped her face in his hands and rested her forehead against hers. "Please, Hales. I'll do anything to make it up to her. I love you and Jamie. You guys are my whole world. I want to be a family with you again, and I want to have more babies with you, Haley James Scott."

"Nathan, please don't." She begged. She could not talk about this right now.

"No, Hales. I want to have a daughter who is jut like you. I want her to have your brain and compassion and kindness. Your loyalty and passion. Your natural motherly instincts and so much more. But most of all, your beauty. You are the most beautiful woman I have and will ever meet. You still make my heart race." He said placing her hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Nathan." She mumbled breathlessly.

"You feel that, don't you? It's only you, Hales. It's always been and will always be just you. Please, Hales. I love you." He declared passionately.

"I love you, too." She said quietly though her tears.

Nathan let out a relieved sigh and smiled boisterously at her before leaning forward to capture her lips with his.

Haley felt his lips touch hers, but before they could make full contact, she back away and pushed lightly on his chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She whispered.

Nathan looked at her in disbelief and complete frustration. "Forget it!" He exclaimed while angrily pushing himself off of the bed and rushing out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Haley apologized brokenly to the now deserted room before collapsing back on the bed letting full blown sobs overtake her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. This trip was a mistake. She never should have agreed to coming. She should have just let Nathan take Jamie with him. She can't handle anymore.

Nathan went into the bathroom to collect himself. He splashed some cold water on his face before resting his elbows on the counter and leaning against them. He could hear Haley crying on the other side of the door which in turn caused his own tears to fall. After a couple of minutes, he took and few deep breaths before feeling his body calming down. He dried his face and headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Arriving in the living room, he saw Brooke and Peyton sitting on the couch watching a movie while all of the kids were sprawled out on the floor coloring quietly. His eyes found Jamie. He looked so peaceful and happy. He couldn't help but think about what their separation and pending divorce was doing to Jamie. He was so young and innocent. He was a smart kid, though. He knew things were different than they used to be. He certainly got his smarts from his mom. But he got his basketball skills from him. For a five year old, the boy sure loved the sport and was pretty good. Nathan couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips as he continued watching him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by another voice. He looked up and over and realized Brooke was talking to him. "What?" He asked not hearing what she said the first time.

"I said 'hi' and asked where Haley is." Brooke repeated.

"Umm, upstairs still, I think." He answered sadly which definitely didn't go unnoticed by either Brooke or Peyton. The two girls shared a look of concern. Brooke nodded in understanding as Peyton stood up and headed out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Well, come sit down and spend some quality twin time with me." She ordered patting the cushion next to her on the couch. Nathan took a moment before relenting and taking a seat next to his sister.

"How are you holding up?" She asked cautiously.

"Not so good." He admitted.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"I don't know what to do, Brooke. I tried to fix things. I want to so badly. I love her, and she said she loves me, too. I just don't can't do this along anymore. She's not willing to try, and I can't keep doing this." He said.

"Nathan, Haley's just scared. She's so afraid of trusting you again only to have her heart broken all over again." Brooke said.

"I won't. I just need the chance to prove it to her once again, but she won't let me get emotionally close to her again to do so." He countered in frustration.

"Nathan, I love you but you're so dense sometimes." She scolded with a slight laugh causing him to look at her confused while urging her to explain herself. "You have to stop thinking about yourself and pittying yourself. You need to put yourself in Haley's position. Would you so willingly forgive and trust you again? You hurt her badly. I'm sorry, but there really is no way to sugarcoat this, and I'm not going to. Not even for you. You broke her, and it takes time to recover from something like that. You want a quick, easy fix and that's not going to happen. Haley's being stubborn that's for sure. But she's only doing it to protect herself from getting hurt all over again."

Nathan sincerely thought about his sister's words. He knew Brooke was being nothing but blunt and honest with him. Maybe he really wasn't thinking about things from Haley's point of view. "I don't know what to do, Brooke." He said hopelessly looking at his sister.

"I don't know either, honestly. You just have to be patient and find some way to prove that she can trust you again. I wish I had a better answer than this. I really do. But Nathan, the day you decide to give up is the day you will lose her for good. Don't give up on her or on your marriage. And she may not be vocalizing it and willing to admit it, but Haley doesn't want to give up either. I know her. And you know her even more. You love each other, and that's all that matters. Stop with the whole 'love is not enough' stuff. It's just excuses, and it's not true. Not for you and Haley." She said.

"Thank you, Brooke. I love you, baby sis." He said.

"I love you, too, big brother." She returned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Peyton walked into Haley's bedroom and saw her friends asleep on the bed. She looked around and noticed the many tissues scattered all over the comforter and the floor. Peyton quietly picked up the tissues and threw them into the waste basket. She washed her hands after she was done and walked back to the bed. Pulling back the comforter, she climbed in and scooted until she was right next to Haley and stared at her immediately noticing the red blotchiness on her face as well as the tear stains down her cheeks

"I'm okay. I'm just really tired." Haley whispered without opening her eyes.

"Okay. We'll take a nap, then." Peyton said as she moved to rest her head on the same pillow Haley was already resting on. She moved her right hand down and grabbed ahold of Haley's right hand. It didn't take long before the girls had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Haley laid quietly in bed staring up at the ceiling. After hours of grueling studying, she finally forced herself to give up and put her books away. Nathan was still at the library working on his research paper. A research paper he was assigned to and paired up with Courtney. Haley couldn't stop the glare that seemed to invade her face. She hated that bleach-blone, silicone implanted slut. She wasn't even pretty. Okay, that's a lie, but she was definitely pretty in a trashy way. She was one of the Duke cheerleaders, and she's made it perfectly clear how interested she was in Nathan since the moment they arrived on campus. She went out of her way to flirt with Nathan even when she was standing right there. She could only imagine how deperate and pathetic the girl made herself appear when she wasn't there. At those thoughts and images, she let out a groan and pushed herself off of the bed.<em>

_Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a water out of the fridge and once again glanced at the clock for like the hundredth time now. It was well passed nine o'clock at night. Where the hell was he? She said aloud. It was then that the door finally unlocked and Nathan came bouncing in. "Hey." He greeted happily._

_"Hey." She returned the greeting in a less than friendly tone._

_"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked dropping his bag by the door and making his way over towards his wife._

_"Why would anything be wrong? I mean, other than the fact that you're coming home close to ten at night after spending a ton of hours with your research partner who shall remain nameless." She bit out._

_"Okay, dramatic much? It was only two hours, and did you forget that you were the one who spent more than three hours with the guy who was named MVP of our football player?" He reminded her arching his eyebrow up at her._

_"Please." She scoffed. "That was so different. I was tutoring. Mark had that big chemistry final last Friday, and he needed help."_

_"And how is that different than me working on a research project that was assigned?" He challenged._

_"Well, it...it..." She stammered._

_"I'm waiting." He smirked causing her to glower at him._

_"It just is especially when you're spending your time with that fake, plastic slutty whore." She seethed._

_"Now, Hales, that's not very nice." He tested her._

_"Well, I'm not a very nice person." She countered as he laughed. "This isn't funny, Nathan." She scolded._

_"I'm sorry, Hales, but you're being a little ridiculous right now." He stated._

_"No, I'm not. I don't like her, and I don't like you working with her." She retorted._

_"Aww, my poor baby's jealous." He said coming to stand behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Does my baby want to spend some quality time with her man?"_

_"Get over yourself, Nathan." She bit out. She let out a yelp when he walked in front of her and quickly picked her up while throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down, Nathan. I mean it. Put me down." She said wiggling around but his grip on her only tightened._

_Nathan carried his wife into their bedroom and dropped her down onto the bed. He laughed at the scowl that seemed to be etched on her face. She was pissed, and he had to admit that he was incredibly turned on at the moment. She was by far the sexiest woman in the world, and she was all his. His eyes caught hers and a smirk quickly formed on his lips._

_"Don't give me that smirk. It's not going to work." She declared._

_"Really?" He questioned leaning forward and attaching his lips to her neck and planting two soft kisses on the exposed skin. "Oh, I think it's working." He said after she accidentally let a moan slip through her lips._

_"Nope. But I bet it'd work on little miss cheerleader." She commented sarcastically and felt a vibration against her neck where he was laughing. The smile that's been threatening to form had finally overpowered her. She let another moan escape as his soft kisses became more forceful. She raked her nails in his hair as he bit a part of her neck before running his tongue over the small red patch on her skin._

_Nathan detached himself from her and looked deep into her eyes. He smiled at her when he noticed the smile on her face. __"You know I have no feelings for Courtney, right?" He asked._

_"I know. I'm just being ridiculous as you said." She replied._

_"That's good. And you really don't have anything to worry about. That girl is so obvious and desperate not to mention a complete airhead. Being partnered with her is like absolute torture." He said calming any of his wife's fears._

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Definitely. I would rather be with someone who I could actually carry on a conversation with that doesn't revolve around shoes or clothes or any other petty discussion." He said._

_"Hey! I talk about that stuff with you." She countered._

_"Totally different, baby. Totally different." He said leaning forward and brushing his lips softly against hers but smiled when she didn't make a move to kiss him back. "I know you can't resist me, Hales."_

_"You think you're so charming, huh." She smirked._

_"I am. And I'm incredibly good-looking. There's no denying that." He said._

_"Oh, the ego. Are you sure you need me? I'm sure you can take care of yourself." She stated playfully._

_"I'm sure I could. But I would much rather take care of you." He said suggestively while hovering right outside of her lips to where he was amost touching them with his. "How does that sound?" He asked seductively._

_"I think that sounds like a plan." She whispered as they shared a smile before finally connecting their lips in a passionate kiss._

**So, there you go. Please review and let me know what you think. I know it's asking a lot considering the ridiculous amount of time I made you guys wait, and I apologize. I just hope you guys are still interested in this story and keep following it. This story is going to be ten chapters long still, and I am planning on having it finished by this coming Sunday. So, please stick around. I am not doing anything today except having a lazy movie day with my husband so I plan on keeping my laptop firmly in my lap and continuing to write. I feel VERY motivated with this story right now and honestly just feel like writing. And the next chapter is CHRISTMAS DAY! (Yah, even though it's a tad late. Haha!)**

**Also, I am planning on writing another story once this one is done. I have been brainstorming a bunch of different ideas, and I have some great ones of my own. But since you guys are the writers, I was wanting to know if there were any specific types of Naley fanfics you like to read. For example-do you guys like stories when they start out as best friends and become something more or when they start out hating one another and become something more or any other types. I love reading all types of fiction that pertains to Naley so I don't necessarily have a preference. I'm up for writing any, and like I said, I do have ideas. I just think it'd be great to get my readers suggestions and ideas. So, let me know if you want to. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back for another update! Thank you so much for your amazing story alerts and a big special thanks to JBUG1313, shelleylovesnaley, sammie, Mrs Haley James Scott 23, kutebloo, nthorpe06, cookie-girl23, alwaysandforever08, othfano, kaya17tj, naleylovepirates, Alisa23, Sweetlilloz, and hebewe for you awesome reviews! I appreciate it more than I can say really. And thanks to those who offered their feedback for story ideas. I'm taking them all into consideration and see what I can do/want to do.**

**Enough talking, time for reading...**

Nathan was peacefully sleeping when a heavy object landed on top of him causing him to let out a loud groan. He opened his eyes and saw his son sitting on top of him. "Wake up, daddy! It's Christmas and that means Santa came!" Jamie exclaimed in excitement.

"That's right, buddy." Nathan placated.

"Let's go wake up mommy." Jamie said with his same level of excitement and while climbing off of his dad and out of the bed. "Hurry up, daddy!" The little boy ordered impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Nathan laughed while climbing out of the bed. He found his t-shirt from the previous night on the dresser and quickly grabbed it and threw it on as he followed his anxious son out of the room and down the hall. They made it to Haley's room and noticed she was still fast asleep. Nathan and Jamie looked at one another and were sporting the same sly grin. Nathan picked up his son and in a whisper counted to three before throwing the both of them onto the bed right next to Haley.

Haley felt a plump on her bed followed by some loud laughter which started her awake.

"Good morning, mama!" Jamie greeted happily.

"Good morning." Haley greeted groggily.

"It's Christmas, mama!" He exclaimed with even more excitment than before.

"It is." Haley responded trying to match the tone of her son's voice which proved somewhat difficult given that she is still very sleepy.

"You need to get up. Santa came and that means presents!" He said with a big boisterous smile.

"Really?" Haley questioned teasingly.

"Uh huh!" He answered.

Haley grabbed him and pulled him down towards her as she began to tickle him. It didn't take long before Nathan joined in and a full-blown tickle fight broke out. Within minutes, Nathan and Hamie had ganged up on Haley. Nathan made sure to keep Haley pinned down to the mattress while Jamie continued with his tickling assult.

"Well, well. What's going on in here?"

A voice sounded causing the three of them to stop what they were doing and turn their attention towards the door where they saw Deb standing there.

"Hey, grandma." Jamie greeted happily.

Deb observed the scene in front of her. She was making her way up the stairs to wake them up when she heard loud giggles coming from Haley's bedroom. Once she approached the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. In fact, she was still smiling. She knew not to read to much into anything but she also couldn't help get a little more than excited.

She had to admit that she was worried the previous night. At dinner it was more than obvious there was something going on with Nathan and Haley. The tension was so incredibly thick and extremely uncomfortable for everyone. Even Jamie seemed to sense the awkwardness between his parents-even moreso than normal. She also talked to Brooke while the two of them were doing the dishes after dinner. Her daughter was more than willing to share the details of "Naley" as she dubbed them.

Deb just wants them to be together and happy. She loves them both so much, and it breaks her heart to see them like this. So hurt and unhappy. So broken. She didn't understand why they couldn't see what was right in front of them. She failed to see why they didn't want to fight like crazy to save their marriage. To save their family. The love was so obviously there, and she didn't understand it one bit.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted. "Jamie, I think there are some surprises downstairs with your name on them." She said coyly.

"Really?" Jamie asked with his eys lit up.

"Yup! Now come on. Everyone's waiting." She said and watched as the little boy jumped out of the bed and ran passed her and out of the bedroom. She turned back around and noticed that Nathan and Haley were still in their previous position on the bed with him pretty much on top of her. "You guys coming or not?" She asked.

"Yeah. We'll be right down." Nathan answered.

"No hurry. Take your time." She singsonged on her way out the door.

Nathan let out a small chuckle before turning and catching his wife's gaze. "Sorry for the surprise awakening." He apologized with a slight smirk.

"It was definitely unexpected." She said as they shared a small laugh. "But it was nice. This morning was nice." She added timidly.

"It was." He agreed and moved his hand up to her face and brushed some hair away. He watched as she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. She was so damn sexy when she did that. And she wasn't even trying. She never had to try. She was just sexy and incredibly beautiful all the time. He was mesmerized by her-has been since they first me. He watched as she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

Haley felt shivers shoot through her entire body at the intense way he was looking at her. She subconsiously licked her lips and glanced down towards his lips before back up to his eyes. She caught him mimicking her previous movements until their eyes locked once again. She couldn't help but anticipate what was going to happen next.

"We should get downstairs." Nathan suggested quietly-almost so quiet that she couldn't hear him. He noticed the very quickl look of surprise in Haley's eyes. He could have easily made the move to kiss her or do anything of the sort, but he spend most of his night thinking about both of his conversations with Haley and Brooke the previous day. He needed to fight for Haley and for his family. This time spent with them this week made him realize that he absolutely cannot live without them. He wanted to gain Haley's trust once again and prove he's still the man she fell in love with. How he was going to do this? He wasn't exactly sure. But he knew sex wasn't the answer. Not that he doesn't want it, because he sure as hell does. But he didn't want to do anything to mess things up, and they both already knew that sex wasn't the problem for them. He just had to take things slow and be patient. He knew he couldn't push her, but he wasn't ready to give up on her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed quietly. Haley couldn't deny how disappointed she was, but she also knew deep down that it was a good thing. Besides, she probably would have ended up stopping them at some point anyway. The last thing they needed was to go down that road. Not now. _Not yet._ She added hopeful.

Nathan gave her a slight nod and small smile before pushing himself out of the bed while Haley kicked the blankets off of her. She looked over to her left and noticed Nathan holding out his hand to her which she graciously accepted as he helped her out of the bed. Together they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room.

Three hours later, the family had finished eating and were now gathered around the fireplace in the family room. The kids were in the living room playing with all of their new toys they had gotten for Christmas. Dan and Deb were cuddled up together on the couch with Julian and Brooke cuddled up next to them. Lucas and Peyton were cuddled up on the chair while Nathan and Haley were settled in on the loveseat with a decent amount of space between them. Everyone was telling stories and reliving the past. The wine was flowing, and they were all just enjoying each others' company.

"How come I have never heard this story before? That is seriously something you would see out of the movie Christmas Vacation or something like that." Julian said as they were all laughing hysterically.

"I still have a hard time believing it really happened." Brooke said. "That was the worst Christmas ever!" She added.

"Brooke, sweetie, I think you're being a little dramatic." Deb said.

"Dramatic?" Brooke questioned incredulously. "Oh no. I am not being dramatic. This tree was almost as big as our living room." She began as Dan, Deb, Lucas, and Nathan all rolled their eyes playfully but let her continue. "And it fell on top of me right before two ugly, disgusting, fury creatures scurried out and practically attacked me. And not only that but I ripped my favorite dress once I finally got free from those things!" Brooke continued.

"It's only a dress." Lucas argued momentarily forgetting who is sister is.

"Only a dress? Umm, that dress was brand new, and it cost me a pretty penny, mister." She retorted.

"Yeah, come on, Lucas. What were you thinking?" Nathan teased causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Fine. Laugh it up. But I want you to know that I am going to haunt each and every one of you after I die. Even if you die before me, I'll get you after." She warned pointing her finger towards all of them.

The laughter continued for a few minutes before it began to die down. "I remember the first Christmas that I brought your dad home with me. It just so happened to be the first time he was meeting my family as well." Deb began as she and Dan shared a loving look with one another which, of course, caused all of the girls to practically swoon. "He was so nervous. You guys should have seen him in the car on our way to my Grandparent's house. He was sweating profusely and kept saying 'they're going to hate me' over and over."

"I was not. Don't listen to the woman-she lies." Dan piped in as everyone laughed.

"We finally arrived and were making our way up the drive, and he was still going on and on repeating that same line over and over again. So, I turned towards him and slapped him across the face and sternly told him to shut up. We stared at one another in shock as we processed that I had actually slapped him. And then we just started laughing so hard. I felt so bad afterwards, but he told me that he needed that and thanked me." Deb said.

"Jeez, mom, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed." Lucas praised.

"I really did need it, but let me tell you, she sure as hell slaps hard." Dan said.

"Well, you were freaking out for nothing." Deb said looking at him before turning back to everyone else. "We went in, and my family instantly gravitated towards him. They loved him. And right then and there, I knew I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." She finished as she and Dan shared a sweet kiss.

Nathan smiled before looking over and noticing Haley try to discreetly wipe away a fallen tear. She looked over at him, and they shared a small smile.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, everybody went through their favorite Christmas memories. Everyone but Nathan and Haley. "Nathan? Haley? Either of you care to share your favorite Christmas memories?" Deb asked.

Nathan and Haley shared a look with one another which indicated they were both thinking about the same memory. "Five years ago." They both said quietly at the same time. He sent her an encouraging smile for her to continue.

_Haley sat on the bed anxiously awaiting her husband's return home. Her legs were crossed underneath her while she kept fidgeting with her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. It had taken six tests to finally convince her that she was in fact pregnant. It's been two days since she took the tests, and she still hasn't been able to tell Nathan. He's been on the road at an away game in California and was due back any minute. She wanted to tell him the news. She needed to tell him the news. But this wasn't news she could tell him over the phone. She had to do it in person. And more than that, she wanted to tell him in person._

_Haley was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to hear the front door opening and closing. "Hey, gorgeous." His deep voice greeted snapping her out of her reverie._

_"Hi!" She greeted excitedly while jumping out of the bed and rushing over to him. She thrust herself into his arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and immediately assulting his lips with her own which he definitely responded. __The two lost themselves for several minutes just kissing each other. The kiss was extremely passionate yet sensual, but neither pushed for anything more than simply kissing. Several minutes later, they finally broke apart._

_"It's nice to see you, too." Nathan smirked. "I've missed you, Hales. I know it's only been a few days, but I hate being away from you."_

_"I know. I feel the same." She agreed._

_"Do you realize how incredibly cheesy we sound?" He asked laughing._

_"I do, and I don't care." She replied giving him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. However, before she could pull away completely, he drew her back in and kissed her once more. This time, though, he actually did push for more as his lips became more forceful against hers. Haley moaned into his mouth which instantly caused his body to respond._

_"God, I want you, Haley." He declared passionately against her lips. He grew completely confused when she pulled away from him, though. He looked at her questioningly._

_"There's something I have to tell you. I've been needing to tell you for days now, but I couldn't do it over the phone. I have to do this in person. And I'm so nervous and anxious and just a whole plethera of emotions right now. I'm just afraid of how you're going to react, and I feel like I'm going insane. I just need you to stay calm and not freak out, because if you freak out then I'm going to..."_

_Nathan brought his finger up to her lips in an effort to get her to shut up. "Shhh. Hales, you're rambling." He said._

_"Sorry." She apologized quietly._

_"It's okay. Just talk to me, because I've got to be honest right now. You rambling has me all sorts of nervous. So, please, __just tell me what you have to tell me. I promise I'll try not to freak out and react in a way that won't cause you to freak out." He gently reassured._

_"Okay. Maybe you should sit down, though." She suggested. He nodded at her and ventured over to the bed taking a seat on top of the mattress. He watched silently as Haley paced a couple steps slowly in front of him. He didn't say anything or stop her. He knows Haley by now. She just needed a second to actually get to where she needs to be. It only took a couple seconds before she stopped pacing and turned to face him. She walked closer to him until she was standing in between his legs. He instinctively put his his hands on her hips and sent her an encouraging smile._

_"So, lately I haven't been feeling the greatest which you know about. And I've been really tired and have sort of lost my appetite recently." She began as he nodded timidly unsure of where this conversation was going. "I thought it was just stress. I mean, between midterms and studying like crazy and tutoring and add to that your practices and games I...well, I just assumed I was taking on too much and overworking myself. Anyway, a couple days ago I realized that I had missed something for the past two months. I mean, I didn't even realize it until then."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so confused, Hales. What did you miss?" He asked with a slight chuckle._

_"My period." She revealed cautiously and nervously._

_"Okay." He stated totally lost._

_"Nathan, I've missed my period for the past two months. I have never ever skipped a period since I first started." She said._

_"I still don't..." He began but stopped when he saw the look on her face. And just like that, everything seemed to sink in. __Looking at her with various expressions before finally channeling into a blank one, he grew completely rigid._

_Haley watched Nathan carefully. She watched the many emotions pass through his face before he completely went blank. __He was staring straight ahead at nothing really. If anyone had walked in, they would probably think he was staring right at her breasts given the position they were currently in. Haley wanted to laugh as that thought occurred in her mind, but she silently reprimended herself for it considering her husband's current state. "Nathan."_

_She waited and nothing. "Nathan!" She said a little more forcefully which proved effective when he snapped out of his glazed over look and caught her gaze. "Can you talk to me, please?"_

_"I just, I...I mean, are you...are you sure?" He stammered._

_"I took six tests which all turned out to be positive so yeah, pretty sure." She answered. He just nodded slightly while still processing the information. "Nathan, I need you to talk to me. Can you tell me how you're feeling? Can you tell me...gosh, __just say anything." She pleaded._

_"I'm sorry, Hales. This is just unexpected and a lot to process." He said._

_"Yeah, I know." She bit out in irritation which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bitchy. You've just found out about this. I understand what you're feeling." She apologized sympathetically._

_"How far along are you?" He asked._

_"I can't be too sure. I'm at least eight weeks." She answered._

_"So you haven't gone to the doctor yet?" He questioned as she shook her head no. "We'll set up an appointment and go together. Okay." He said._

_"Okay." She responded. It was in that moment, she let all of her emotions go that she was holding in as her tears began flowing fast._

_"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked immediately concerned. He stood up from the bed while moving his arms further around her waist and pulling her closer into him._

_"I'm sorry. I just...I'm just so emotional. I'm so terrified. I don't know if I can do this. I'm only twenty years old. I haven't even graduated from college yet. I can't...we can't. I'm not ready for this." She rambled through her tears._

_"Hey, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." He reassured as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm right here. We're going to get through this and figure it all out. I'm not going anywhere, Hales."_

_Haley closed her eyes and nodded while taking a few deep breaths in effort to calm herself down. It took a couple minutes, __but she was finally able to calm herself down._

_"Hales." He said trying to catch her attention. He watched as she opened her eyes and locked them with his. He took a good look at her, and despite the tear stains on her cheeks and her red puffy eyes, she looked beautiful. His eyes traveled down to her stomach. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it up revealing her bare stomach before placing his right hand flat against her exposed skin. He was still completely baffled with this news, but thinking about it, he found himself feeling a different emotion than before. "A baby. We're having a baby." He mumbled quietly._

_Haley watched him and felt a sense of relief pass through her. "We are." She said as they locked gazes. The whole atmosphere shifted around them. It was intense and erotic. "Nathan." She whimpered slightly._

_Nathan couldn't take it any longer as he pulled her flush against him and immediately latched his lips to hers in a santalizing kiss that literally left her breathless. "I love you so much." He declared passionately. He moved his hands down to the backs of her thighs and lifted her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Swiftly moving her over to their bed, he laid her down and crawled on top of her connecting their lips once more._

_The two of them lost themselves completely in one another that night and celebrated the news of their pregnancy. They were actually happy. They still had their doubts and reservations, but they were happy. And that's all that mattered._

* * *

><p><em>Haley was now twenty-three weeks pregnant, and it was now December. Christmas was two days away, and they had an ultrasound appointment scheduled for today. Right now actually. An appointment they were incredibly excited about. If the angle was right, they were going to find out the sex of their baby. They've had conflicting opinions about finding out the sex ever since they found out they were pregnant. A part of them wanted to wait and be surprised, but the other part of them was anxious to find out. After analying the pros and cons to both options, they finally came to a mutual decision. They decided that they would find out the sex with this baby but be surprised with their second one which they also agreed would come a few years down the line.<em>

_"Good evening. And how are you guys doing tonight?" Dr. Roberts asked walking into the exam room._

_"We're great." Haley answered as Nathan nodded in agreement._

_"That's what I like to hear. I know this is a big moment for you guys so why don't we just go ahead and get started." Dr. __Roberts suggested._

_Haley laid back on the exam chair as the doctor lifted up her shirt and squirted some Aquasonic Gel onto her protruded stomach before placing the device against her skin. They all watched as an image of their baby appeared on the screen which was an image they would never get tired of seeing. Dr. Roberts went through all of the visible body parts for the next couple of minutes. "Now, the moment you guys are waiting for. Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" She asked._

_Nathan and Haley looked at one another and smiled before turning back towards the doctor. "Yes." They answered simultaneously._

_"You see that right there." Dr. Roberts asked pointing to a certain appendage attached to the body. "You're having a boy." __She revealed._

_"Are you serious?" Haley asked in excitement._

_"Yup, pretty serious." Dr. Roberts confirmed._

_Haley smiled boisterously before turning to Nathan who's eyes were still glued to the screen. "Nathan." She said capturing his attention. "We're having a boy. You're having a son." She said._

_"A boy." He said._

_"I'll give you two a minute. Congratulations." Dr. Roberts said before stepping out of the exam room._

_"Thank you, Hales." He said bending down and kissing her sweetly on the lips._

_"You know, you should actually thank yourself." She said as he looked at her confused. "Well, it's not really my eggs that decide the sex of the baby. It's actually the your sperm that determines the sex."_

_"Well, look at you, Miss Smarty Pants." He joked kissing her once again. "But I've got to admit that I'm kind of glad that it was technically because of me that we're having a boy." He said._

_"Aww, does it make you feel more macho and manly? Does it give you a boost to your ego?" She asked teasingly._

_"Hell yes." He smirked causing her to laugh. "But seriously, Hales, thank you. Thank you for being my wife. For loving me. __For giving me a baby. A son. For giving me more babies in the future. And for choosing to grow old with me. I love you. Thank you for giving me the best Christmas present I could ever ask for."_

_"Likewise. And I love you, too." She declared._

"I remember that year. The next night, you told all of us you were having a boy at our Christmas Eve dinner." Deb said once Haley was finished rehashing their favorite Christmas memory.

"Yes, we did." Nathan answered.

"That was a nice Christmas." Dan added as they all nodded in agreement. Everyone watched the emotions playing between Nathan and Haley. But what was nice and relieving was that they looked happy. Not ecstatic or anything like that, but happy. It was nice to see them this way. There wasn't any awkwardness or any tension between them.

Glancing at the clock and noticing that it was passed ten o'clock at night, they decided it was time to get the kids to bed. Everyone stood up and heading into the living room. They all laughed when they walked in and actually saw all of the kids passed out. "I guess, they wore themselves out with excitement over their new toys." Lucas said.

"I guess so." Peyton agreed.

Lucas picked Sawyer up and headed up the stairs as Peyton followed closely behind with Julian and Brooke carrying their twins up as well. Nathan then picked up Jamie and led Haley up the stairs, too. Dan and Deb stayed behind to finish cleaning the mess from the presents as well as the dishes and table from dinner.

After putting the children to sleep, everyone headed back to their own bedrooms. Nathan followed Haley to hers as they stopped in the doorway. "So, I think Jamie had a nice Christmas." He said making conversation. He wasn't quite ready to say goodnight yet.

"He did. This was a good idea, Nathan. Jamie's having a blast." She responded.

"And what about you?" He asked.

"I'm having a nice time." She answered.

"I'm really glad you decided to come, Hales. Christmas has always been our holiday. I didn't want to spend it without you or Jamie. It wouldn't be the same. I get it now. Why you didn't want to put up any lights or ornaments or decorations. Being totally honest, I would probably be locked up in my room going heavy on the alcohol right now." He admitted.

"Why are you telling me this, Nathan?" She asked. She wasn't angry or upset with what he was saying. She just wanted to know what was going on in his mind.

"I love you, and I've said it so many times that you know it's true. But I need to tell you how much you mean to me. You are my everything. I know that you need time, and I'm trying very hard to accept that and be patient. I have to be, because I can't live my life without you. You're not ready, and I get it. But I need you to know that I'm going to wait for you. For as long as it takes, I will wait until you are ready to forgive me and let me back in." He said smiling sweetly at her while brushing a fallen tear away.

"I, umm...I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Hales." Nathan interrupted softly.

"No, I do need to say this." She said. He nodded at her and waited for her to continue. "I do forgive you, Nathan. Honestly, I do. I know you're sorry, and I know you're trying to make up for it. I just need time. How long it's going to take? I'm not sure. But I do know that I love you. Please don't doubt that." She pleaded.

"I won't. If you're willing to try then I'm willing to fight like hell for you." He declared.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I want to ask you something, and I don't want to pressure you or push you." He began.

"Okay. Ask away." She said and surprisingly, she didn't feel nervous like she usually does with him.

"Well, you know that I have to leave early tomorrow morning. I have that game against Milwaukee tomorrow night."

"Yes, I remember." She nodded.

"Well, I was really hoping you and Jamie might want to come with me." He suggested timidly.

"Really?" She asked not quite sure what she was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah. I thought we could head straight to Charlotte and grab some food or something before I have to report to the stadium. I mean, only if you want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to because of Jamie or something. I don't want you to feel pressured or obligated or anything like that. I just think it could be a fun family day, and I think Jamie would really enjoy it. But again, you don't have to or..."

"Nathan!" She interrupted. "You're rambling."

"Sorry." He apologized bashfully.

"You should be. That's my job." She teased playfully as they shared a small laugh. "Jamie would love to go. And I would love to go as well." She added.

"Really?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Of course. I think a day with just the three of us sounds perfect." She reassured. "So, what time are we leaving?"

Nathan smiled widely at her before pulling her into him for a hug catching her completely off-gaurd. He held onto her tightly yet gently. "Thank you, Hales."

"Baby steps, right?" She asked as they pulled away but not completely out of each others' embrace.

"Right." He agreed. "The flight leaves at nine in the morning. I'll call the travel agent and book two more flights. We should probably leave here around seven."

"Jamie and I will be ready." She promised.

"Okay. Well, I guess, goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She replied. She took a deep breath when she noticed him leaning forward but instead of placing a kiss on her lips, he placed a soft, sensual kiss on her cheek. It may sound ridiculous, but it still took her breath away.

"Merry Christmas, Hales." He said in that low, deep voice of his that she found so incredibly sexy.

"Merry Christmas, Nathan." She repeated before heading into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Nathan smiled at the closed door before heading off to his own bedroom to get some much needed sleep. He had a feeling that he would actually have a good nights sleep tonight as he anticipated what the following day would bring.

**That's all! Please tell me what you think in a review. I hope you're still enjoying and following this story. Only two more chapters to go! And yes, if any of you guys are Grey's Anatomy fans then you probably noticed that I "stole" the doctor, Dr. Roberts, from the show. I'm a hardcore GA fan so my first thought for the doctor was Arizona so I used it...and it made it easier to visualize as well as creating a different name myself. Haha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry you guys. Very truly sorry. I have been dealing with a very personal matter which I'm still trying to deal with. I'll just go ahead and tell you guys so you can maybe accept the delay on the chapter. I just found out that I am eight weeks pregnant which was definitely unexpected. I wasn't planning on having any kids for at least a few years so I'm dealing with it. I'm truly happy and excited about it-I love children and can't wait to have some of my own. I was just expecting it to be a little further down the line. My husband's ecstatic, though. :) So, I just want to say thank you for sticking around and waiting.**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. This chapter may seem like a filler chapter and quite honestly, it kind of is. Haha! But there are some important parts in it as well.**

**There is going to be just one more after this which will close this story to an end. Thanks again so much for the story alerts and PMs and especially the reviews. I'm really sorry that I'm not going to list everyone who reviewed last chapter. My mind is so scattered right now, and I just want to get this out to you. I also want to apologize for any grammar/spelling/etc mistakes within the chapter-I didn't really go through and proofread anything.**

**So, enough talking and onto the reading...**

Nathan and Haley stepped out of Charlotte Douglas International Airport with a sleeping Jamie in Nathan's arms and was instantly bombarded with a few reporters. They were spitting out question after question towards them, but neither Nathan nor Haley were actually listening. They just wanted to get away from them.

Haley sure didn't miss this. You would think she'd be used to it by now, but she wasn't. She hated the press and all of the attention. That was something she never cared for. It was the worst right after Nathan was first drafted into the NBA and once word circulated of their separation. During that time was extremely difficult for her. On top of dealing with the actual personal side to things, she had to deal with these vultures who didn't understand boundaries whatsoever.

Nathan sensed how uncomfortable Haley must have been and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her further into him while still holding Jamie securely in his other arm. He wanted nothing more than to shield them both from the outside world in this moment. He knew Haley hated the attention she and Jamie received once he became a part of the Bobcats. Heck, even during their college years they had some spotlight shown on them. She was just never one for the celebrity type of lifestyle.

He spotted the limo he had called ahead for and hastily led them over to the vehical. Once they were safely inside, Nathan laid Jamie down and draped a blanket over him before taking a place next to Haley on the seat across from Jamie. He glanced at her and noticed the tension that was practically seeping out of her body. "We should be taking off as soon as the driver comes back with our luggage." He said trying to ease some of her tension.

"Okay." She said quietly with a small, timid smile which was definitely forced.

"I was thinking we could head to the hotel and get settled. We can let Jamie sleep a little longer while we freshen up ourselves." He suggested.

"Sounds good." She agree vaguely avoiding eye contact.

"Haley, I'm sorry." He apologized quietly.

"For what?" She asked confused finally looking at him.

"For this. The reporters. I just...I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Why? It's not your fault." She reassured.

"It kind of feels like it is." He mumbled under his breath but she heard him. Now it was he who was avoiding eye contact with her.

She took a deep breath before talking once again. "I haven't dealt with reporters like that for almost a full year. It sounds naive, but I wasn't prepared for it. It just brought back some unpleasant memories." She began as he nodded in understanding. "But Nathan, it's not your fault. You can't control them or the stories they publish. I'm not mad at you or blaming you or anything like that, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was."

Nathan nodded his head accepting and believing her. He smiled as she scooted closer to him and cuddled slightly into his side. "Are you okay?" He asked surprised that she was initiating such closeness.

"I'm fine. I just want to feel safe and secure." She answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I only feel that with you." She whispered.

Nathan knew he must have looking like a grinning idiot. His lips broke out into a big, boisterous grin which seemed to stretch across his entire face. He didn't say anything in response, though. He didn't want to chance ruining the moment.

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours later that the three of them were sitting in Lupie's Cafe eating a late lunch. When they left the hotel, Nathan told her he had a surprise for her. She tried to get it out of him throughout the whole drive, but he refused to release any details. Once they pulled into the parking lot, Haley was speechless. This cafe held sentimental value for the both of them, and they dubbed it as "their cafe".<p>

"I love it here." Haley stated.

"Me, too." Nathan agreed.

"It's peaceful and quiet. There aren't any reporters around or anyone here bothering us. It's just us." She said.

"Just the way I like it." He added as they shared a sweet smile.

Their moment was interrupted by another voice. "Well, look what we've got here. Nathan and Haley Scott."

"Hi, Maggie." Haley greeted warmly.

"It has been way too long since I've seen the two of you in here." Maggie scolded playfully.

"Sorry. Things have been..." Haley began but drifted off not knowing what to say. She glanced at Nathan who seemed to be sporting the same emotions.

"I know." Maggie jumped in. She wasn't stupid or naive. She watched the news and read the same magazines as everyone else. Did she believe every story? No. She has gotten to know Nathan and Haley over the years, and she knows that the stories of what happened between them were definitely exaggerated and fabricated from the press. "All that matters is that you're here now." She added to relieve the awkwardness. "So, did you guys have a good Christmas?"

"We did." Nathan said smiling at Haley. "My whole family went up to a ski resort in Vermont. It was great."

"Yeah, and we went down these huge hills of snow! That was so much fun!" Jamie joined in excitedly.

"You did! Wow, that sounds awesome!" Maggie placated.

"It was!" He said.

"Did Santa come and bring you awesome presents?" She asked.

Jamie went on to start listing all of the presents he received as Maggie, Nathan, and Haley listened and laughed at his exuberance.

The four of them talked for another fifteen minutes before realizing it was time to go. It was approaching three o'clock, and Nathan had to be at the TWC Arena at five o'clock. Both Nathan and Haley wanted some time to relax before they left for the game. They said their goodbyes before heading out.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel half an hour later leaving them time to sit back and relax for awhile before getting ready. Haley flipped on the television as Nathan and Jamie went over game plans and stuff like that. Haley shook her head and laughed at how into it Jamie was getting. He was so excited about going to the game tonight.<p>

_This just in-Nathan and Haley Scott reuniting?_

Those words captured their attention as they all focused on the television screen.

_Earlier this year, word broke out of Nathan's split with his wife, Haley, of seven years. There were several allegations that Nathan had been cheating on her but Nathan and his reps denied that to be the case and there hasn't been any official word as to what lead to their actual separation. The couple also has a five year old son, Jamie, who is currently in Haley's custody._

_Our cameras caught a few glimpses of Nathan walking out out the Charlotte Douglas International Airport with both Haley and Jamie closely in tow earlier this morning. Neither of them had a comment to disclose nor did Nathan's agent, Clay Evans, when we spoke with him on the matter. Our sources have confirmed that the three of them were up in Vermont spending Christmas with Nathan's family. So what was it? A final Christmas together before their divorce is finalized? Or are they actually reuniting?_

_That's all we have on the story at the moment. Stay tuned as we will be the first ones to unleash the dirt._

"Wow, they don't waste anytime, do they?" Haley asked rhetorically with a sardonic laugh.

"Daddy, are you moving back home?" Jamie asked innocently full of excitement catching both Nathan and Haley off gaurd. The two of them looked at one another not really sure how to answer that.

"I, umm...I'm just going to go for a walk." Haley said after a minute had passed. She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. Nathan was quick to follow her and asked her to wait. She turned towards him hesitantly waiting for him to continue.

"Are you okay?" He asked timidly.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile trying to reassure him. "I just need a few minutes by myself. But I am fine, Nathan. I promise." She said.

"Okay. Well, we'll be here." He said unsurely. He honestly didn't know how Haley was truly feeling right now. On one hand, he actually believed her when she said she was fine. On the other hand, she's been so gaurded with her feelings in the past year that he didn't know if she was being completely honest. All he could do was give her her space and hope and pray that she would come back to him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her forehead. He had to bite back the smirk that was threatening to form when he noticed the sligh blush that invaded her face. _That was at least a good sign, wasn't it._ He asked himself.

Haley was wondering around the hotel with no specific destination in mind. She honestly just needed to get some air. She doesn't regret for one second coming with Nathan here. Jamie wants to be here. And she wants to be here. It's just the reporters popping back up isn't something she was prepared for or ready for. Being reminded once again of what happened between her and Nathan brought back some painful memories.

The elevator doors opened, and she stepped out into the lobby. She spotted the gift shop and made her ways towards it. She walked through the opened doors and started perusing around. There was a lot of Charlotte Bobcats items. There were little trinkets including keychains, bumper stickers, and so much more along with some clothing including shirts, sweatshirts, sweatpants, and jerseys. The sight of the clothing reminded Haley that she didn't have any clothes for the actual game tonight. She searched through the racks and immediately found a Bobcats jersey which had Nathan's logo on it. She found her size as well as finding a different jersey for Jamie before making her way towards the cash register.

"Hello. Did you find everything you need?" The cashier asked in a polite manner.

"I did. Thank you." Haley returned.

"Oh, you're...oh my gosh, you're Nathan Scott's wife." The girl said recognizing Haley almost immediately.

"Yes, I am." Haley answered hesitantly. She took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever may happen next.

"I had heard that Mr. Scott was staying with us and that his family was as well. Is this for the game tonight?" She asked holding up the garments.

"Yeah. It was sort of a spur of the moment trip, and I realized just now actually that I didn't have any clothes for the actual game tonight." Haley answered.

"Well, you came to the right place in the right town." She joked as the two girls laughed while Haley signed her receipt. "Can I just say that you are absolutely gorgeous." She complimented once their laughter calmed down.

"Oh, wow. Well, thank you." Haley said caught slightly off-gaurd. She knew her face must have been bright red right now. She didn't respond well to these types of compliments. She was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. I was ju..."

"No, it's okay. Really, that's sweet of you. Thank you." Haley interruped trying to reassure the girl.

"I just thought that it never hurts to hear a compliment." She said as Haley smiled at her. "Well, you are all set. Have a great time at the game tonight. Go Bobcats!" She cheered as they laughed.

"Thank you again." Haley said before exiting the gift shop and heading back towards the elevators to go back up to her room.

Meanwhile back in the room, Nathan and Jamie were relaxing on the bed. As soon as Haley left the room, Nathan went back to the bed as Jamie instantly asked him if he was moving back home again. He crawled on top of the bed as the two boys leaned back against the headboard.

"Jamie, I'm going to be really honest with you, okay." Nathan began as the little boy nodded. "I'm not moving back home."

"Why? Mommy won't let you?" Jamie asked sadly.

"No, it's not your mommy. Your mom is the best mom in the whole world. Never forget that." Nathan said.

"But why aren't you coming back home?" Jamie questioned sadly not understanding the whole situation.

"I want to, buddy. I do. I want to be at home with you and your mom. But your mom and I are having a little time out right now." Nathan tried explaining as well as he could.

"This is a long time out. Mine don't last this long. You guys must have done something really bad." Jamie pointed out innocently causing Nathan to chuckle.

"We did. Well, daddy did. But I'm trying to do something right now. Jamie, I don't want you to get your hopes up about me coming back home, but I do want you to know that I do want to come back home. I love you, buddy." Nathan said.

"I love you, too. Do you love mommy?" Jamie asked.

"Of course. I love your mom very much." Nathan answered.

"Mommy loves you, too. She cries a lot at night. I think she misses you, because she always stares at a picture of us." Jamie said causing Nathan's heart to constrict slightly.

"I miss you guys, too. But Jamie, no matter what happens with your mom and me, we both love you so much. You are the most important thing in our lives, and we will always be a family." Nathan said as Jamie wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders as they embraced in a hug. The two broke apart once they heard the door to their room opening as Haley walked in.

"Mommy!" Jamie exclaimed while jumping off of the bed and running over to his mom about tackling her in a hug. "I love you. So does daddy." He said.

"Well, I love you guys, too." Haley said smiling at her son before looking up and catching Nathan's intense gaze. The two shared a loving look before Haley and Jamie pulled away from one another. "Well, Jimmy Jam, I've got you a surprise for tonight." She said.

"What is it?" Jamie asked in excitement.

Haley pulled out his jersey and watched as the little boy's eyes lit up.

"Daddy, look!" Jamie exclaimed taking the jersey and rushing to show his dad. "It has your name and number on it!"

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Nathan returned in the same fashion as Haley made her way over to them.

"Mommy, what about you?" Jamie asked.

"I've got one, too." She said pulling out her jersey.

"Awesome! I'm going to go put mine on!" Jamie exclaimed running away and into the bathroom.

"So, I have my own little personal cheering section, huh?" Nathan smirked.

"Yeah. The cheerleaders." She teased.

"Oh, you're funny." He said as he began to tickle her sides.

"Stop, Nathan." She laughed. However, she stopped laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in closer to him. Her breath hitched slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured looking into his eyes so he could see the truth and sincerety behind them.

"Good. What about tonight? You know there's going to be reporters there." He reminded her gently.

"I know. But I'm not going to let them get to me. Let them take their pictures and print their stories. Tonight's about the game and about you." She said.

"And about us." He added.

"Of course." She agreed.

He smiled softly at her before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers in a sensual kiss which she instantly returned. Neither pushed for mofe, though. They just continued kissing each other in a soft, sensual manner. Letting the kiss linger for just a couple minutes longer, Nathan pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so glad you guys are here with me." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"So am I." She said.

"By the way, I love your jersey. Way to support me and the team." He said.

"You like the jersey because I'm supporting the team or because I'm wearing your name and number?" She challenged while playfully quarking her eyebrow up.

"You're forgetting that you're already wearing my number." He smirked pushing his right hand underneath her shirt and tracing the spot in the middle of her lower back where his jersey number 23 was inked into her skin. His smirk grew wider as he felt the shiver pass through her body. "I've branded you for life." He said seductively.

"Yes, you have." She said.

"You're mine. Always and forever." He said.

"Always and forever." She repeated in a whisper. She was just about to make the first move this time and began to lean forward when the sound of the bathroom door opening had them springing apart.

"Look! Isn't it so awesome?" Jamie exclaimed failing to notice what was transpiring between his parents.

"It's so awesome!" Both Nathan and Haley placated.

"Well, it's almost time to go. I better go put mine on, too." Haley said grabbing her suitcase before heading into the bathroom casting one final glance towards Nathan.

* * *

><p>Nathan Scott drives the lane and goes in for the layup scoring two for the Bobcats who continue with their 89-81 lead over the Bucks.<p>

Haley and Jamie cheered loudly as they listened and watched the play form out in front of them. Haley glanced up towards the time clock and noticed there were two minutes and ten seconds left in the final quarter. Her nerves were shot at this point. She was not the type who was into sports at all, but she always seemed to get into the games Nathan played in. Even though she wasn't the sports watching type, it never failed. She always found herself on pins and needles while watching Nathan. She had to also admit that it was sort of an aphrodesiac for her. Watching Nathan running up and down the court with sweat dripping down his body and add to that his aggression and his intensity all in one was such a turn on for her.

In the beginning when things were still great for them, they always seemed to have their most exciting, intense sexual encounters after his games since it seemed to be just as much of an aphrodesiac for him as well. They had trouble keeping their hands off one just on a normal daily basis, but it was so extreme after his games.

Haley was snapped out of her thoughts as Paul Silas called for a time out. She glanced at the time clock once again and noticed there were thirty-six point five seconds left in the game before glancing over to the scoreboard which was now 93-92 with the Bobcats in the lead. When the hell did that happen? She questioned herself feeling incredibly frustrated. She actually felt sick to her stomach due to her nerves. She literally couldn't watch as the game once again began so she closed her eyes.

Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly and before she knew it, the buzzer sounded and she forced her eyes opened. The crowd erupted into cheers. She watched as Nathan thrust his fist into the air in excitement as his teammates all congregated around him. She looked down to Jamie who was beaming with excitement. "Mamma, we won!" He exclaimed looking up towards her.

"We did!" She said matching his enthusiasm bending down and picking Jamie up in her arms as they continued cheering and drowning in their excitement. Before she knew it an arm wrapped around her waist as she and Jamie were thrust forward. She looked up and noticed Nathan standing directly in front of them wrapping both of his arms around them.

"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Jimmy Jam!" Nathan returned.

"Congratulations. You played great, Nathan." Haley offered up.

"Thanks, Hales." He responded.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Nathan did some interviews with his team and his coach. The reporters kept trying to ask questions surrounding his and Haley's relationship but he managed to dodge them all. A few asked if they could get an interview with the both of them, but Nathan firmly told them absolutely not. He couldn't stop them from taking their pictures or asking their questions or printing whatever stories they were bound to write, but he could control his responses and try as hard as he could to keep Haley, Jamie, and their relationship out of the lime light.

Clay was doing his part as well as he stood dutiful at Nathan's side throughout all of the interviews. When questions became way to personal or if the reporters kept pushing, Clay would quickly step in and put a stop to all of them or gently ease Nathan out of the interview.

After what felt like hours, Nathan seemed to finally be done with everything which he was incredibly thankful for. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to get back to his family. He caught up with Haley and Jamie who were standing and waiting with Clay. "Are you all done?" Haley asked.

"Yes. Finally." He answered.

"Hey, Nate!" A voice called out causing them to turn their heads in that direction where they noticed D. J. Augustine standing just a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Nathan answered.

"A bunch of us are going out tonight to celebrate. You coming?" He asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Nathan replied cautiously. That one statement and question had him instantly thinking back to his and Haley's relationship. He didn't have to look back at Haley to know she was thinking about it as well.

"Alright, man, but you don't know what you're missing. See you in a couple days." D. J. said before taking off in another direction.

"Nathan, if you...umm...you can go if you want." Haley stammered trying to fight back the tears.

"I don't want to go out with them, Hales. I want to spend time with you guys." Nathan said firmly yet gently. Haley didn't say anything in response. She just nodded her head. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and get dressed. Then, we can leave." He said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off towards the dressing rooms.

Haley watched him walk away, and she couldn't help the doubts that seemed to reserface once again. She hated letting her emotions control her like they were, but she didn't know how to get rid of them.

"You know, he hasn't gone out since you kicked him out." Clay spoke up capturing her attention. He saw the disbelieving look plastered on her face and knew he had to continue. "I'm being completely honest with you, Hales. You know I would never lie to you. You know how I am, and you've always called me out on my bull." He began as she smiled and nodded. "Ever since you kicked him out and said you needed some space and time to think, he's gone to practices and to games and then straight home or he's hung out with me at our apartments. He declines every invitation to go out with the other guys. He knew that if he didn't make a change then he would lose you forever. He doesn't want that. He's actually really terrified that he has lost you already."

"Why are you telling me this?" Haley asked. She wasn't mad or upset. She was just trying to process what Clay was saying.

"Because Hales, I see the doubts that are plagueing you right now. You can't keep letting those doubts stop you from trying to move forward. And I want to settle those doubts once and for all. I can't make the pain from what happened before go away, but I can damn sure make sure you don't have any doubts for the time you two have been separated. I love you guys both, and I want you guys to get back together and be happy. And it seems like you're both willing to at least try, and I don't want to see anything threaten that." Clay explained.

"Thank you." Haley said quietly. She actually believed Clay, and she felt like a huge weight was just lifted off of her. It's not that she didn't trust Nathan anymore, but it was nice to actually hear Clay tell her how Nathan wasn't going out anymore or anything like that.

Clay smiled softly at her as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Haley quietly exited the bathroom having just showered and dressed for the night. She tiptoed gently towards the bed in the darkened room. She looked at the beds and noticed both Nathan and Jamie passed out on each of them. She let out a slight chuckle. She was just about to climb into the same bed as Jamie when she dropped the comforter and turned to climb into the other bed.<p>

She stared at the contours of his sleeping face and smiled softly. She reached her right hand up and caressed his cheeks softly.

"I was wondering when you were going to make a move." His muffled voice sounded startling her slightly.

"You've been awake the whole time?" She questioned.

He smiled and opened his eyes meeting hers as he scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her further into him. "How do you expect me to sleep when you're in the other room showering? Naked with water cascading down your body." He said.

"Nathan." She warned.

"I'm only being honest, Hales." He quickly said. "You're so sexy and amazingly beautiful. And the fact that I'm the only one who has ever had the pleasure of seeing all of you is a major turn on. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She returned as the two of them shared a sweet kiss. "Thank you." She mumbled against his lips.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything." She said. "I really do love you. I love the son you gave me. And I love how much you love me. I just love everything about you. And I know we've talked about baby steps, but Nathan, I really do want us to try again. I don't want to lose you or our family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And while I do think we need to take things slowly, it's also time to speed things up."

"I don't know if I can with our son in the bed right next to us." He joked.

"I'm not talking about sex, Nathan." She said.

"I know you weren't, Hales." He added. "I know what you mean, and I want everything you want. Which is why I have something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" She asked quietly.

"Haley James Scott, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." She answered. Her heart was fluttering. She couldn't stop the goofy grin that broke out on her lips.

He smiled at her before leaning forward and capturing her in a passionate kiss. They had to be careful not to go too far with Jamie in the room, but their kiss was definitely explosive.

Haley for the first time in a long time felt content. She felt that while they obviously had a lot to work through, they were moving forward rather than backward. It seems as though they were on the same page with their feelings and wants. And she was starting to believe once again that true love can conquer all. The trust was coming back into their marriage, and that was the main component to their separation. And she was ready to throw out all of her doubts and work on them as a couple and as a family. It was going to take time, but she was willing to take the time and open her heart once again.

**There you go. Thanks for taking the time to read through this chapter. As I said before, the next chapter will be the final one. I haven't glossed over the whole pregnancy/infertility thing-that will be mentioned in the next chapter. ;) The next one will really tie this story together.**

**So, please let me know what you think. And again, thank you so much for the reviews I received for the previous chapter, and I am so sorry for not giving you guys a shout out. But I do genuinely appreciate it.**

**I should have the next chapter up soon. I've already started working on it, and it's going to be pretty lengthy considering I have to tie a bunch of stuff together. So stick around a little bit longer, and I will have an update. Thanks again. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with the final chapter! It's actually not as long as I thought it was going to be. I think I was able to get everything I wanted to in the length that I was able to. So, enough talking and onto the reading...**

Haley awoke to the wonderful aroma of cinnamon rolls. She couldn't stop the moan from falling from her lips. She smiled before pushing herself out of the bed and making her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and smirked when she saw him standing behind the island shirtless. She stopped in the doorway for a moment just to stare at him. Her eyes traveled the length of his toned chest and abs before traveling back up to his face. He was arguably the sexiest man in the world, and she was getting incredibly turned on just by looking at him. Deciding to make her presense known, she walked further into the kitchen. "Good morning."

Nathan jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Geez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." She said slyly while wrapping her arms around his waist. He was quick to wrap his arms around her shoulders and drew her closer to him as they met in a sensual kiss. "Mmm...just the way I like to start my mornings." She moaned.

"Nothing like a good kiss to get you energized for the day." He returned.

"I was talking about the cinnamon rolls." She teased stepping slightly out of his embrace.

"I knew this would get you up and out of that bed. Is my baby hungry?" He asked as he placed one of the iced pastries onto a plate and handed it to her.

"Yes, she is. And so am I." She answered.

Nathan bent down until he was hovering right over Haley's protruded stomach and placed his hand up against it. "Good morning, sweetie. I made those especially for you." He said and smiled as he felt a few hard kicks. "She certainly takes after her mom, I see."

"I should hope so." Haley replied as she finished her last bite.

"Gosh, did you inhale that thing?" Nathan questioned incredulously.

"Hey, blame your daughter. She's hungry." She defended causing him to laugh. "What time do you have to leave?" She asked.

"In a few hours." He answered as she nodded. He stepped away from her to start cleaning up the mess while she finished off the rest of the cinnamon rolls. Once he reached the sink, he turned around and took a moment to admire her. She was glowing, and she looked absolutely breathtaking. She was perfect in every possible way to him.

He couldn't help but think back to when he had almost lost her for good. That was no doubt the hardest time of his life. Being away from her and actually on the cusp of an actual divorce made him realize exactly what he wanted and what he's wanted since he was sixteen. He wanted her. He wanted a family with her. He wanted to grow old with her. There were reasons why their vows said "till death do us part" and he intended to live by those vows for the rest of his life.

When he was drafted into the NBA, he thought he had it all. He had a beautiful wife, an amazing son, and his dream career. He got so caught up in living out his dream that he took advantage of Haley and Jamie. They took a backseat to his career, and he let them. And the lines between his real dreams and his career began to become blurry. And he hates that it took almost losing them to make him see what he's wanted all along. He has to keep telling himself over and over that it's better late than never, because he knows he doesn't deserve having a wife who was willing to forgive him and start over or a son who still looked at him like he was a hero or a daughter on the way who was so close to never existing. That one thought alone was enough to break his heart.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haley asked concerned.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He locked eyes with her and nodded solemnly.

"You don't seem okay." She stated walking over until she was standing directly in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. The two shared a soft smile before she began to talk once again. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the night you told me that you probably couldn't ever have kids again." He revealed.

_Nathan and Haley laid comfortably on the couch cuddled together under a blanket watching a movie. It's been two months since they decided to try and make things work between them once again. Things were definitely progessing between them both a couple and as a famiy with Jamie. Nathan has been staying in the guest bedroom on the weekends unless he had an away game that particular weekend. And when that was the case, Haley and Jamie packed up some of their belongings and travelled with him. During the weekdays, Haley and Jamie stayed home while Nathan stayed either at his apartment or travelled for his job._

_The physical side of Nathan and Haley's relationship was progressing as well. They were taking things slowly, but each day was one step further for them. They still haven't had sex yet, because they didn't thing they were quite ready to be that intimate yet. Haley wanted to be completely emotionally healed first, and she was getting there. Nathan understood and agreed one hundred percent which surprised Haley. He told her that their issues weren't about sex, and he didn't want to risk messing up their real issues by jumping too quickly into sex. So even though they weren't quite at that stage yet, they did know by this point that they were staying together and saving their marriage. It was just going to take a little bit more time._

_One downside to their relationship was once again the press. Ever since Nathan's game following Christmas when Nathan, __Haley, and Jamie were spotted together, their relationship seems to be the topic of conversation. The press was relentless and stopped at nothing to try to get a story. Neither Nathan nor Haley made it easy for them, though. Until they were sure that their relationship was back to what it used to be, they refused to release any information which made Clay's job more difficult as well as more stressful. But considering Clay was extremely supportive and pro-Naley as Brooke dubbed it so he didn't mind in the slightest. The first couple of weeks were the hardest especially for Haley. The wounds were still so fresh, __and it took her some time to get to that point of not letting it get to her. Now both she and Nathan can laugh at the stories the press came up with. Haley realized that the only thing that matters is that she and Nathan know the truth about everything. The outside world simply didn't matter._

_"Do you think Jamie's okay?" Haley asked as the movie credits began to run through._

_"Of course, he is. He's with Davis and Jude, and you know Julian and Brooke have some kind of crazy, fun activity for the three of them." Nathan answered as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. "Don't worry so much, Hales. The boy's fine."_

_"I know, but I can't help it. I'll always worry about him." She said with a mock pout._

_"And I love that about you. You're such an amazing mother." He complimented while leaning forward and kissing her neck causing her to blush as her body began to heat up. "I can't wait to have more babies with you." He added huskily as his kisses became a little more forceful._

_Those words were like a bucket of cold water thrown on Haley. She immediately pulled out of Nathan's embrace and sat upright on the couch while closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breaths._

_Nathan was quick to follow her. "I'm sorry, Haley. I shouldn't have said that. Please believe me when I say I wasn't trying to push you into anything." Nathan apologized completely full of guilt._

_"Nathan, you don't have anything to apologize for." She quickly tried to reassure him._

_"Yes, I do. I pushed you, and you aren't ready." He countered._

_"No, Nathan, please. It's not that. Believe me, it's not that." She said quietly. So quietly he almost didn't hear her._

_"Okay. Then w..."_

_"I have to tell you something." She said quickly interrupting him._

_"Well, you know you can tell me anything." He said softly. He was growing increasingly worried at whatever she was about to tell him. A couple minutes went by and Haley still hadn't muttered a single word. "Come on, Hales. What's going on?" __He prodded gently._

_"Do you remember the last time we had sex?" She asked._

_"Like I could forget." He smirked as memories of that night flashed through his mind. God, did he remember that night. __He silently reprimended himself. This was clearly not the time to be thinking those types of thoughts. He shook those thoughts away and forced himself to get serious. "What about that night?" He asked._

_"Well, a month later, I...umm...I thought I was pregnant." She revealed nervously._

_"What?" He asked with his full attention now captured._

_"I missed my period, and I was feeling similar to how I was with Jamie. So, I took a test, and it came out positive." She began to explain._

_"So, you were pregnant?" He questioned confused. She said she thought she was pregnant, and now she's saying the test was positive. His mind was going crazy right now._

_"No, I wasn't. I didn't believe it myself so the next day, I went to the doctor's, and he confirmed that I was not pregnant." __She answered._

_"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I would have been there for you. I would have went to the doctor's with you. You should not have went alone." He began to ramble. He could feel his frustration building up._

_"I wasn't alone. Peyton came with me." She added._

_"I don't care! It should have been me, Haley! Not Peyton!" He exploded jumping up from the couch causing Haley to jump slightly in response._

_"I know you're upset but could you please stop yelling at me?" She asked calmly._

_"I'm not yelling!" He exclaimed._

_"Yes, you are!" She returned mirroring the same tone as him._

_Nathan's breathing was slightly erratic, and he took a couple seconds to compose himself before he began to speak once again. "You're right. I'm sorry for yelling. It's just...you took me by surprise. And I really wish I could have been there with you."_

_"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. I'm clearly not and was never pregnant." She said._

_Nathan saw the solemn look on his wife's face, and his whole demeanor instantly softened. Thinking about where he and Haley were in their relationship at that particular time, he actually understood why she never said anything. He took a seat next to her on the couch and reached out enclosing her hands within his and setting them in his lap. "Hey, it's okay. It just wasn't meant to be then. But we're together again and fixing our marriage, and when the time is right, we'll try again." __He reassured._

_Haley shook her head and lowered her gaze towards the ground._

_"Hey, it's okay, Hales. It's nothing to get so upset over. It'll happen." He said letting out a small chuckle._

_"Nathan, there's more." She muttered._

_"What is it?" He asked hesitantly._

_"He didn't..." She began but had to take a moment when her tears that were threatening to fall began to slowly fall. She felt Nathan squeeze her hand gently and reassuringly. That gave her the strength to continue. "He didn't just tell me that I wasn't pregnant. He told me that I would probably never be able to get pregnant again." She said through her tears._

_"Wh...what?" He stuttered. He couldn't have possibly heard her right. He couldn't, could he? He kept asking himself repeatedly._

_"I can't have anymore kids." She cried finally looking up and meeting his gaze. Her tears were now falling fast, and they were falling hard._

_Nathan could barely take a second to process the information as he watched his wife break down completely in front of him. He didn't hesitate in pulling her into him and wrapping his arms tightly around her as she sobbed into his chest. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his arm up and down her back trying to comfort her in anyway possible. The minutes passed by as they did nothing but hold one another. Nathan tried to stay as strong as he could for Haley, but on the inside, he was just as much messed up right now as she was._

_As Haley cried into Nathan's chest, she couldn't help but realize that Peyton, Vivian, and Quinn were all right. She hasn't properly dealt with everything surrounding the pregnancy news. She's been going through the motions day by day and trying to convince everyone she was okay. But in reality, she was trying to convince herself. She wasn't okay, and she needed to deal with it. And both Peyton and Vivian were right. She needed Nathan. He was the only one who could actually get her through this._

_"It's okay, Hales. You said he said 'probably' so there's still a chance. It wasn't a definitive no so we'll still try, and we'll be optimistic about it. Everything's going to work out." He reassured._

_"What if it doesn't? What if we can't have another baby?" She asked._

_"Then we'll deal with it. It's not the end of the world if we can't have another baby. We have Jamie, and we have each other. __And that's really all I need. As long as I have you two then I'll be okay." He said._

_Haley pulled out of his embrace just slightly so she can look at him. He moved his hand up and brushed her tears away letting his hand linger on her cheek as she couldn't help but lean into his warm touch. "I'm sorry." She apologized._

_"For what?" He questioned confused._

_"I know you want another baby." She said as she felt some more tears coming._

_"No, stop, Hales." He said firmly and lifted her chin so they could look directly into one anothers' eyes. "I don't care about that, okay. As long as I have you and Jamie then that's what matters. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not somewhat disappointed with this news, but it's not important. After almost losing you, I would give up anything to keep you. You're what and who I want. I have everything I want. And we already have a perfect family."_

_Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Gosh, she never wanted to let him go. She loves him so much, and she's realizing just how much she actually needs him. He is like her complete other half, and she couldn't fathom being apart from him. "I love you." She declared passionately._

_"I love you, too." He returned in the same fashion. It was then that he felt her pressing light, sensual kisses along his neck. __He closed his eyes at the sensations shooting through his body. It never failed. He instantly hardened at the lightest touch from her. He had such a desire for her. He couldn't even imagine feeling this way for anyone else, and he didn't want to. __Before he knew it, her mouth was capturing his in an intense kiss._

_Haley was stirring with so many different emotions, but one thing she was sure of was her need and want to be close to Nathan in this moment. She didn't hesitate. She just acted and began planting kisses along his neck. She instantly felt how quickly his body was reacting. It caused this surge of pride to run through her body, and she detached her lips from his neck and drew in his mouth instead._

_Nathan felt all of his control slipping away. They were taking things slow, and he agreed and respected their decision. But it was definitely getting harder and harder as the days went by. He loved her completely, and he missed her. He missed showing her how much he loved her with his body._

_Haley pulled back slightly just so she could be face to face with him. She looked deep into his eyes and about melted when he smiled softly at her._

_"What's going on in the gorgeous head of yours?" He asked softly caressing her cheek._

_"I think it's time for you to move back home...for good." She replied._

_"Are you serious?" He asked surprised and watched as she nodded. "Are you sure, Hales, because if you need more time then I completely understand. I don't want you to do any..." He was cut off by her lips pressing up against his for a brief kiss._

_"I'm completely sure, Nathan. I love you, and I want to be a family with you. You and Jamie are my entire world, and I can't stand being away from you the way we are. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up in your arms. I miss you." She said._

_"God, I love you." He declared kissing her._

_"So, does this mean you want to move back home?" She questioned against his lips._

_"Do you seriously have to ask me that?" He countered as they both laughed. "I guess, I can tell Clay that he's free to release an official statement to the press then." He added through their laughter._

_"Yes. I'm sure that will make his day." She said as their laughter began to die down. "So now that you're officially moving back home...I was thinking that there's really no reason why we can't move forward completely." She began timidly._

_"What do you mean, Hales?" He asked cautiously. He was really hoping she meant what he was thinking she meant._

_"I'm ready, and I don't want to wait any longer. I want you, Nathan." She said seductively despite the nerves that were pulling around in her stomach._

_"I want you, too. And I definitely think we're ready." He said._

_They shared a sweet, timid smile before meeting together for a sizzling kiss. Knowing that they were no longer waiting, __neither one of the them held back because of being afraid of pushing the other one too far. They made love to one another several times that night for the first time in close to a year, and they both felt like they were finally healed._

"I told you everything would work out." Nathan said smugly causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you did." She conceded. She watched as he smirked at her before turning back towards the sink to finish the dishes. She didn't move from her spot or do anything but watch him with his back turned to her. She smiled thinking about everything they've done to get to the point where they are now in their lives. Even through all the bad times, she wouldn't change a single thing honestly, because it's made them who they are together both as a couple and as individuals.  
>And in a way, it made them stronger.<p>

All of a sudden, Haley felt a strong pain shoot through her stomach. "Nathan!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked turning to face her.

"I think it's time." She stated looking into his shocked but excited eyes.

* * *

><p>Both the Scott and James families along with Clay were outside waiting in the hospital waiting room. Clay was standing next to the window and rolled his eyes while chuckling when he saw a reporter trying to "discreetly" hide in the parking lot. "Don't they seriously have anything better to do?" He mumbled to himself. He pushed himself away from the window and strolled back over to chairs and took a seat next to Julian. "This is taking forever. How long have we been waiting?" He asked.<p>

"Well, it's approaching eight hours for us so what...nine hours for you." Julian answered.

"Oh my gosh. Haley seriously needs to move this along, because I am getting a little stir crazy." Clay complained.

"Shut up, Clay. You can't rush pushing a baby out of your..."

"Okay, Brooke. I think he gets the point." Peyton quickly interrupted her sister-in-law. She laughed as Brooke stuck her tongue out at Clay before settling back into her seat. "Always the drama queen." She mumbled just loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"What was that, Peyton? I know you weren't talking about me. You may be pregnant, but I am not above slapping a pregnant woman." Brooke joked as they all laughed.

"Careful, honey, there are kids in the room." Deb said.

"Oh, they're fine. They're not even paying attention." Brooke countered as they all looked to see the kids sprawled out in the middle of the floor playing with games and stuff.

Just then, a nurse walked into the waiting room. "It's a girl, and Nathan and Haley sent me to come get you guys." They all jumped up and followed the nurse back into one of the recovery rooms where both Haley and the baby were moved to. They walked into the room and saw both Nathan and Haley sitting on the bed with the baby resting in Haley's arms.

"Hi." Haley greeted tiredly.

Jamie rushed over to his parents, and Nathan swooped him up in his arms resting him on his lap.

"Jamie, this is your baby sister, Lydia." Haley introduced.

"Wow. She's so little." Jamie commented in awe of his new sister.

Everyone hung back by the doorway watching the four of them and couldn't begin to describe the happiness that they all felt. Both Deb and Lydia were busy clicking away on their cameras intent on capturing every moment. After a few minutes, everyone took their turns holding and passing around Lydia as Nathan and Haley stayed in their spots on the bed watching the scene in front of them.

"You did amazingly." Nathan stated capturing Haley's attention.

"Thanks. It helps that I had a good coach." She said winking at him.

Nathan smirked at her before turning serious once again. "Thank you, Hales, for giving me another chance. Thank you for giving me an amazing son and such a precious daughter." He said.

"You're welcome. Thank you, too." She returned.

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her softly but intimately. "I love you." He declared passionately.

"I love you, too." She repeated before kissing him once again. They heard a clicking sound proceeded by a flash and turned their heads to find Haley's mom taking a picture of them.

"Now, that is going to be one sweet picture." Lydia said winking at them before turning back towards the rest of the group. Before they could react, they watched as Dan and Jimmy took a seat on the two chairs which were also in the room and flicking on the television.

"Are you guys comfortable?" Nathan asked amused.

"Completely." They both answered simultaneously before focusing their attention on the game which was going on on the screen in front of them.

_You guys will notice that Nathan Scott is unable to be here with us tonight playing in this game against the Knicks. We have received word from his agent, Clay Evans, that he is currently in the hospital. His wife, Haley, gave birth to their second child just two hours ago. A daughter named Lydia. Both mother and daughter appear to be doing very well. Congratulations go out to them and their family._

The announcer switched the conversation back over to the actual basketball game as Haley turned to Nathan. "Are you sad you can't be there? I know playing against the Knicks is your favorite game." She questioned.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He answered as they smiled at one another before losing themselves in another kiss.

**Well, we have reached the end of this story. It took me a little bit longer than I had wanted it to to finish it. But thank you to everyone who stuck with me and put up with the delays. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much for all of the story alerts I received for my very first story. And a big special thanks to the following people for taking the time to review this story. It was wonderful to hear your thoughts, and they definitely kept me motivated to continue writing...**

**shelleylovesnaley  
>naleylovepirates<br>kutebloo  
>C<br>alwaysandforever08  
>Nathybozo<br>Alisa23  
>Sweetlilloz<br>MissMis89  
>Mrs Haley James Scott 23<br>hebewe  
>kaya17tj<br>othfano  
>cookie-girl23<br>nthorpe06  
>sammie<br>JBUG1313  
>CoachMom<br>KSmitty  
>Chat1<br>Naley2333  
>VioletBlue31<br>JamesLover23  
>luvnit <strong>

**So once again, thanks for following this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if any of you wanted/thought it was going to be longer. I had only really intended for it to be a maximum of ten chapters. It was really supposed to be just a short holiday story which I wanted to finish closely following Christmas but clearly...that didn't happen. Haha!**

**Anyway, I am working on another story. I do appreciate everyone who gave me some feedback on story ideas. I actually have one in mind that I got while watching a movie recently. I'm working on the first chapter, and hopefully, this weekend is when I'll be able to put it up. I do not have a chapter amount planned-I'm just going to write and see where it takes me. :) I'm going to take a different approach to this next story. I've realized just how busy I'm going to be over the next few months with this pregnancy, but I still want to write. So, I'm going to make a goal to get at least one chapter a week updated. We'll see how it goes.**

**So anyway, thanks again. Please keep a lookout for my next story to pop up.**


End file.
